Just Friends
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: Haley and Peyton are best friends, Peyton's in love with haley's brother Lucas, Lucas is in love with Peyton, there is a better summary inside, anyways this is a au Leyton story. Hope you enjoy it. This is also a Naley and Brase story to.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, well do to the fact that I'm just bored with all this bad weather, And i hate to go outside when it's cold. I thought you guys would like another story from me. Thanks for all my readers who stuck with me with Love on the plane, and all my one shots, I'm almost done with He misses you, She misses you.. I'm steal working on my story Behind my hazel eyes, I'm not okay, I can't tell you when I will be updating that fiction, because I kinda lost my ideas for that one. I hope I can come up with something soon.

Well here is the background to my story, Haley and Lucas are brother and sister, Lucas is a seventeen, Haley is sixteen, Peyton is Haley's best friend sense grade school, she is the same age as Haley, Peyton has a step brother name Chase, who is the same age as Peyton. Lucas in Peyton are together, but Peyton doesn't want Haley to know, Because when they were young Peyton promise that she would never date Lucas, Haley promised she would never date Chase, Haley kept her promise. Brooke and her twin brother Nathan have just moved to Tree hill, Brooke's has eyes for Lucas, will a new girl give Peyton the push to tell Haley the truth.......................

Just Friends

Chapter 1

The summer was coming to a close Peyton Sawyer and her best friend Haley Scott, were laying on the beach enjoy the last day of summer. Haley lay on the blanket deep in the book she bought with her. Peyton lay there listening to her Ipod, The two best friends did everything to together, they never kept secrets well and, Haley's eyes they didn't. Peyton was keeping a really big secret from her best friend, She was so worried what would happen if Haley found out that her in Lucas were fooling around behind her back, well it's not really fooling around because, she was in love with him. She just never said it to him yet, They have been close all her life, but one night four months ago everything changed.

**Flash's back**

_Peyton was sitting in Haley's room, drawing waiting for Haley to come home from her date., It was just another Friday night to Peyton, she didn't really date much, she just never found someone who was worth a second date. She smiled when she noticed the good looking blond leaning against the door frame. She was totally crazy in love with her best friends brother Lucas, He was everything a girl wants. he was sweet, and content, he was fine, he smelled really good, she loved his icy blue eyes, she dream every night that one day he would be hers. _

_" what are you doing here blondie?" Lucas questioned, as he sat down on the bed next to the her. _

_she put the pad down then looked at him, " waiting on your sister, to come home from her date?_

_" oh, I though you had a date tonight to, " Lucas asked, as he gaze the blonds body, he loved everything about this girl, she was amazing artist, she was beautiful on the inside and sexy as hell on the outside, he love her green eyes more than anything, he love the way she smelled, he adore her smile, sometimes he would daydream about her long incredible legs wrap around his waist, wondering what it would feel like.. there wasn't a night that when by he didn't dream about this wonderful, irreplaceable, girl sitting beside him_

_" Lucas, are you okay?" Peyton question, as she reached out in touch his fore arm_

_Lucas, come back to reality, when she touch him. " yeah, sorry just a little tried, so what happen to your date tonight?' he asked, not really wanting to know_

_" I don't know, he just wasn't want I'm looking for, he talk more about himself then anything, we don't even like the same music, and you know me, music is my world, if you don't like my music than we would never get along." she laughed_

_" Good thing I love the same music you do huh?" He asked, as he locked eyes with her. Peyton nodded, " yeah, good thing" she whisper not breaking the eyes contact. _

_" so what about, your date, " Peyton asked, with a little sadness, " I figure you would be spending the night with her" trying to keep her voice content._

_Lucas eyed her, he swear he saw jealous in her eyes, " Peyton, I'm not one to kiss in tell" he smirk, she rolls her eyes, than slaps his arm " besides I just meet her a couple of days ago, I'm not going to sleep with someone I just meet, when i do decide to take that next step, I want it with someone who knows me, someone I could love, someone who would make me feel...................._

_" alive" she whisper, Lucas nod, They both sat there starring in too each others eyes, She watched as he licked his lips, they gaze each others lips. And then he lean over in kissed her, he lets his tongue skim her lips and he moans as she cups his cheeks. His hands trail along her back and trace a small circle at the exposed flesh of skin where her tank top and shorts meet. he pulls back from her lips and place them by her ear, his lips grazing the lope delicately and it sends shivers along her body. " I've been wanting to do that for two years, now, that was amazing" he whispered huskily._

_" me too," she whispered against his lips, they started another passionate kiss, but was interpreted by the sound of the front door slamming, Peyton jump off the bed, Lucas stood up, both keeping there eyes on one another. Lucas smiles, than turns and walks out of the room. Peyton lay down on the bed, and smiled, she reached up in touch her lips. she wasn't sure what was going to happen next, or if he really meant what he said. but for now she was in heaven. She jump when she felt the bed go down. _

_" how was your date?" Peyton asked, as she tryed to push Lucas out of her mind, she lay there listening to Haley go on and on about her great guy._

**_Flash back ends_**

After that one kiss, everything changed, for about a month when ever they were alone, there lips were on each others, she was happier than she ever though she could be, but she was torn between really been happy when Lucas, and telling her best friend, what was really going on, She kept telling Lucas that she will tell Haley soon but soon turn into three months later. Now she is with a guy that means the world to her. A guy she could spent the rest of her life with. But knows deep now that would never happen, She was to afraid to tell her best friend and, Lucas was getting upset with her, he wanted to be with her out in public, he wanted to tell the world she was his girlfriend, She just couldn't risked her friendship.

Peyton was bought out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated, she smile at the texts, "_ I'm at the beach house, please come in see me, I miss you, Lucas" _she looked over at Haley who happen to fell asleep, She quickly gather her things in walk to the beach house. As she open the door, she noticed how quite it was she put her stuff down, as she started to walk towards the kitchen, She smiled when two arms wrapped around her waist. " I've missed you, baby," he whispered, as he started to kiss her neck. She tilted her head, and giggled, " i missed you too" she whispered, He turn her around to face him, He let his eyes drifted her body, she is wearing tight blue jean shorts and a blank bikini top. " Damn, baby you have no idea what you do to me," he smirk, as Peyton blushed, " you are so sexy when you blush," he whispered as his lips capture hers, She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him, Her tongue probes his mouth lovingly and they slowly let their tongues dance together. They pull away from each other; completely breathless. " Damn I missed you," he said, as he pecked her lips again.

" How was your camping trip?" Peyton asked, as she nibbles on his ear, she hears him whisper good,, as her lips move to his neck,

" baby," he moans, Peyton pulls back in looks at him

" what" she smirks " I missed you" she said, giving him the sad puppy eyes that drive him crazy "

" you are crazy, you know those eyes drive me nuts," Lucas said, as he lifts her up, she immediately wraps her long incredible tan legs around his waist, There eyes lock, as he slowly walks them backwards to the couch.

" Why I'm I crazy,? because i missed my crazy, goofy, sometimes dorky, But oh so fine, amazing boyfriend?" she said, as she combs her fingers though his soft hair. Lucas stops in looks at her " what" she questioned as he raised his eye brow

" you called me your boyfriend," He said, with shock in his voice " we have been together for four months, and you never called me that" He smiled

" I know, now just felt right" she said, as she continued to comb his hair " So do you like the sound of been my boyfriend" she asked, knowing the answer

" I love the sound of that, but what I love mosted is calling you my girlfriend" He said, as Lucas leaned her back on the sofa so that her head was resting on the arm and he held her around the waist. He began kissing her neck down to the top of her prefect breast. She slipped her hand under his shirt as she pulled it up over his head. It quickly landed on the floor. he reached behind her and undid the tied of her bikini letting the ends fall to the side. Peyton quickly crossed her arms over her chest. But he took her hands in his and held them above her head as he kissed between her breast. She wiggled and moaned at the onslaught of his kisses. He pulled the top off of her throwing it behind his back. exposing her prefect round breast for the first time. . When she didn't say anything he gently began kisses them, He sucked them hard

"You like that?" He asked as he took her right nipple in his mouth. He knew that she wasn't ready to go all the way, but for now he just wanted her to feel how much he cared about her.

" Oh' god yes" she moan, she was so turned on, she has never had this done, she never let a boy see her breast, let alone suck on them, but she was sure loving what Lucas was doing to her.

He pulled back smiling, " well I just gave you your first love bite," he winks at her , " If I might say , I did a fanatic job" he laughed, as he watched her look down at her breast, than rolls her eyes at him, she takes the opportunity to kiss his neck. Her lips graze his pulse point and run against his adam's apple as he swallows. their lips meet once more as she runs her hands across his abs and up to his torso.

"My God, I love you," he whispers fiercely after pulling back to stare at her. she smiled. he told her he loved her about a month ago, he said, it was okay if she wasn't ready to say the words back to him, But the truth is it was killing him more each day. He jumps off of her as her phone starts to ring, he knows it"s Haley, He walks to the bathroom to calm himself down, As Peyton talks to Haley. he walks back out to see her fixing her top. He stands there in watched her for a moment,

She turns around in smiles at him, " well Haley's ready to go, she got a date tonight, so are you coming over tonight" she asked, as she wraps her arms around his neck

He smiles, " I'm sorry, but I can't I have something I have to do, you know with school starting tomorrow." he said, as he held her close, because he knew he won't be able to do this for awhile.

"oh, okay" she say, as she trys to pull away , but he won't let her, " I got to go, I guess i see you sometime" she said, this time push him away, she gather her stuff, then walks to the door. She turns as he callls her name

" Peyton, I love you" he says, with all honest. All he wants is to hear her say them back, but she won't. he frowns as she said " I know", then she was gone.

* * *

okay here is my first chapter, please let me know what you think, or if you have any questions, Brooke and Nathan make the appearance in the next chapter, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now the first day of school, Haley and Peyton were leaning up against the lockers, Haley was looking for her boyfriend Chris, Peyton was hopping to see Lucas,

" Hey sluts" Rachel said, as she walked up to them

" Hey bitch" Haley replied back, bitterly, Haley didn't like the red head very much, she only hung around her, Because Peyton asked her to.

" Hey rach, how was your summer" Peyton asked, as she eyed the double doors

" pretty amazing, beaches, sun, hot guys all around LA, is amazing" Rachael said, laughing

"then you should move there, I'm pretty sure no one here would miss you," Haley said, in a sciatic voice, " see you later Peyton"

" yeah" Peyton said, as she watched Haley walk around the corner, " sorry about her Rachael, deep down she is a nice girl"

" yeah, in pig fly" Rachael replied, " anyways, enough about that hoe, how was your summer, meet any hot guys, " she said, as she eyed Peyton for a moment.

" my summer was amazing, and I...................." Peyton stop talking once Lucas walked thought the door, He was laughing at something that her brother Chase said, She smiled as he walked by, her smile fade as she noticed, he didn't even look her way.

Rachael watched Peyton smile faded, " Peyton, you okay" she put her hand on her shoulder. " come on were going to be late" Rachael said as she wrap her arms around the sad blond, Peyton knew it was her idea to act like that meant nothing to each other in public, but it still hurt like hell, when he did it.

* * *

The first day of school was over, Peyton was disappointed she hasn't see or heard from Lucas all day, But she knew that was about to change it was basketball practice, and cheerleading practice, She was sitting in the gym already in uniform, waiting on the rest of the girls, she kept her eyes on the boys across from her. She reached down to tie her shoe, when she looked back up her heart stopped as she watched her secret boyfriend walk into the gym, looking hot in his ravens uniform, but she was jealous of the girl beside him, a short brown hair girl, she was pretty, and she was very happy person. Peyton was so losted in her gazes she didn't notices when Rachael and Haley sit beside her, till Rachael spoke.

" Hey girl" Rachael said, as she followed Peyton's gaze, she arched her eye brow " who's the brown head hoe with Lucas?"

" Oh, that's Brooke Davis, she is new, I heard she has a twin brother name Nathan, " Haley said, as she also watched, Brooke laughed at something Lucas said " maybe Lucas well finally get a girlfriend this year."

Peyton jerk her head back to look at Haley, " she is so not Lucas's type" Peyton said in harsh voice," and maybe Lucas doesn't want a girlfriend" she than stormed out of the gym, Leaving Haley stun, Rachael smiling, and Lucas confused.

Lucas watched as Peyton stormed out of the gym, he didn't hear what they were talking about, but he knew Peyton was upset, " I got to go" he said as, he pushed Brooke away,

" were are you going, practice about to start handsome" Brooke yelled, as Lucas ran out of the gym, she shook her head, then walked over across the gym, she smiled at the two girls who were watching the door that Lucas ran out of " he for sure has problems" Brooke laughed, " but that won't stop me from hooking up with him" she winked, as the rest of the girls laughed all but Rachael

" I don't think that will be happening," Rachael said, narrowing her eyes to Brooke " your not his type"

" what your fat ass is?" Brooke questioned, narrowing her eyes with the rea head " all guys want a piece of Brooke Davis"

" well not Lucas Scott" Rachael challenge, " just stay away from him I mean it o............................

" Rachael, knock it off, god first Peyton, now you, what the hell is going on, do you like Lucas" Haley asked, putting her hands on her hips,

" no, I don't like him, like that Haley's, but Peyton just seem upset" Rachael started, but stopped when Haley started to wave her hands

" Peyton is just having a bad day, why would Peyton care if Lucas finally gets a girlfriend," Haley raised her eyes brow, " Peyton and Lucas are just really close friends, she probably just doesn't want to see him get hurt, besides Peyton and Lucas together just doesn't make sense. " Haley finished, as she walked over towards the door in search of Peyton.

* * *

Peyton make it to her car when she felt someone grab her arm, " let go Haley" she yelled, as she turn to face her best friend dhe thought, but was shock to see her boyfriend, " what do you want?" she asked, coldly. Pulling her arm away from Lucas's grib. Lucas was hurt at the way she was acting,

" what's wrong, why did you run out of the gym like that?" he asked, as he step towards her, he wanted to touch her, but he knew her no kisses or touching rule at school. So he just stood there, watching his girlfriend,

" I'm fine, you need to get back in there," Peyton said, as she turn around to get in her car, " bye Lucas" she said, as she shut her door, but Lucas open it back up, he pushed her to the passenger sit, then climb in the driver set, he shut the door, then turn to her, he grab her hand, he then lifted her chin, so he could look in her eyes,

" Peyton baby, what's wrong?, did I do something?" He asked, as he's thumb gazed her bottom lip. " Please talk to me, Peyton i can't help you if i don't know whats wrong,?"

" nothing, Lucas I just had a bad day, and Haley didn't help any" she said, as she leaned into his touch, " I just want to go home, " she whispered, as her hand stroke his cheek.

" I'm sorry you had a bad day, but you can't go home, what about cheerleanding practices, " he asked, she just shrugged ." well I'm not letting you go home, I need you here to cheer me on, besides if your not here, there is no reason for me to take my shirt off," he smirked as she laughed,

" I pretty sure Brooke, would love for you to take your shirt off, hell she'll probably want to take it off for you," Peyton muttered sarcastically,

" Peyton Sawyer, are you jealous, of Brooke?' Lucas said, as he try to hide the smile that wanted to form, " you are the only one I want taking my shirt off" he whispered husky, as he lean in closer to her. " I love you, Baby, you are who I want, you are want I need, "

" I know, but you avoided me all day,?" Peyton asked, with tears burning her eyes, " than I see you with Brooke, and she is hanging on you like your her man, and yes i was jealous" she admitted, as she turn her head away from him.

Lucas sat there from a minute. " I'm sorry, if you think I was avoiding you, I texts you about ten times, but you never texts back so I thought you were avoiding me" he said with all honest.

" I left my cell at home this morning, " she whisper, as she continued to look away from him.

" well that explains, Listening baby Brooke means nothing to me, I just met her today, she is in a couple of my classes, she was following me all day, I just didn't want to be ruin, " he paused, then pulled her on his lap. " Peyton you have nothing to jealous of, I don't want Brooke Davis, I want Peyton Sawyer," he said, as he kissed her gently, " I got to go back, before I piss the coach off" he kissed her one more time, then the got out of the car. He turns to her " I come by tonight so you can help me take my shirt off" he said, laughing then winked at her.

" Only if you help me take my off" she smiles, as he licks his lips, " get going before you get in trouble," she laughs , as he wink one more time than takes off running,

She turn the corner, then spotted Haley, she slowly walked toward her " I'm sorry Haley, for yelling at you, I just had a long day" she said, praying that she bought it

" yeah, I figure it was something like that, " Haley said, as she hugged her best friend " come on, lets go cheer," the walk to the gym as they reached the gym Haley started to laugh. Peyton arched her eyes brow at her friend " what is so funny Haley"

" You wouldn't believe what Rachael said, after you took off," she paused, as she open the door, " she thinks you got upset because, you have feelings for Lucas" Haley finished as she laughing harder, " i mean come on, you and Lucas a couple that's funny"

" yeah, it's sure is" Peyton agreed, as she and Haley walked back to the rest of the cheerleaders. " Hey Haley, can we...................." Peyton started but was stopped when something hit her leg. She looked down in picked up the orange ball, that hit her leg.

" can I have the ball back" a unfamiliar voice asked, Peyton turn around, in was faced with a very handsome black hair boy, she tossed the ball to him, he smile a amazing smile, " HEY, I'm Nathan Davis," he said, extending his hand out.

" Peyton Sawyer" she replied shaking his hand.

* * *

Lucas stood on the other side of the court, watching he knew now how Peyton felt when she saw him with Brooke, It hurt like hell,

" Well I think the new guy, has a thing for Sawyer, " Tim said as he patted Lucas's shoulder, " but who wouldn't Peyton's hot"

" Tim shut up, don't talk about my sister that way, " Chase said, as he hit Tim's arm. " anyways he not Peyton's type, "he said as he nudged Lucas.

Nathan walked over to the three guys, " I think I just met an angel" he said, as he tossed the ball to Chase. " Damn she has incredible legs" he said, as he looks back over at her.

Lucas could feel his anger boiling, he looked over at his girl, she looked up in smiled at him, he returns the smiling, He stood there for a moment and watched her talk to Brooke and Haley. His smile faded when he hear

" I can't wait to have her legs wrap around me, while I'm Fucking her" Nathan said, laughing and high five Tim,

Lucas was pissed he bought his fist up, but stop when he seen Nathan hit the ground, " that's my sister, you don't talk about her like that, besides you don't have a chance in hell with her" Chase yell, " stay away from her" he demanded

CHASE" Peyton yelled, as she in the rest of the girls run over to Nathan, " what the hell was that for?" she asked, as she pushed him

" Nathan, you ok" Brooke asked, as she helped her brother up, "

" yeah, Peyton it's no big deal, we just had a little disagreement" Nathan said, as he eyed chase " I'll live"

Nathan walk away with Tim, and some of the girls. Leaving Peyton and Haley standing there glaring at Chase and Lucas . " Someone needs to start talking?" Peyton said voice full of angry.

" Peyton, it's no big deal, can we talk at home" Chase asked, as he walked away, Haley shook her head as she walked back over to the rest of the group. Peyton eyed Lucas, " are you going to time me?

" Baby, let it go" Lucas plead

" Lucas, why won't you tell me, you know I don't like it when we kept secrets," she yelled, as she put her his on her hips, Lucas head snapped up, his eyes widen

" ha, that's funny you don't like it when we keep secrets, but we are living a secret, doesn't make fucking sense to me Peyton," He yelled, the whole gym stop in watch as the he turn in walked away. Peyton stood there with her mouth open,

* * *

Okay, well here is my second chapter, please let me know what you are thinking, thanks for the reviews, let me know what you think sure happen. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N! Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, you guys are wonderful, I hope you keep reading, please keep reviewing,

* * *

It has been few hours now since Lucas walked away from Peyton, After she was able to move with the help of Rachael, she came straight home. She went to her room, she called Lucas, he didn't answer, she changed her clothes then called him again, still no answer. She laid down on her bed she then text him a little message, . She reached under the mattress in pulled out a picture, it was of her in Lucas taking during the summer, They had went to a fair one warm summer night, it was their second date, His arms were wrap around her from behind, his head resting on top of hers, Her hands were placed over his, She laid there looking at the picture, She felt her eyes started to burn, she closed her eyes, as she felt a couple of tears escape, She smiled as she felt a thumb wipe a way a tear or two. Her eyes snapped open, but as soon as they did her smile faded,

He know she was expecting someone else, " I'm sorry, I'm not Lucas" Chase said, as he took the photo out of her hands.

" What, " Peyton asked, as she sat up leaning against the headboard. " why were I been expecting Lucas?"

" Well because I kinda heard he yelled at you them,walked away from you, leaving you standing there with your mouth wide open, Everyone in the gym watch and heard the whole thing, " Chase said, as he watched her nod, then a few more tears drop.

"Yeah, but friends have disagreements all the time" Peyton said, hopping her brother didn't push.

" yeah I agree, so do couples" he challenged,

" yeah, but Lucas and I are not a couple, we are just friends" she said, as she looked down at the picture, that Chase put back on the nightstand.

" you and Lucas are just friends?" Chase asked, he knew she was getting upset with him. " look me in the eyes in tell me that"

Peyton was shocked at his request, she sat up straight locked her eyes with him " Lucas and I are just friends" she replied with sadness in her voice, she closed her eyes trying to stop anymore tears. She jump back at the sound of his

**"BULL SHIT, PEYTON" **Chase yelled, as he stood up, Peyton was taking back by his tone.

" Chase, I don't know what you are t................................................" Peyton started, but Chase stopped her.

"Peyton I love you, I love Lucas, He is my best friend," Chase said, as he slowly walked over back to her bed. " But I'm not dumb, Peyton, I can't believe you really think no one where figure it out." He paused, as her eyes widen, " I know that you and Lucas are a couple, hell peyt, my mom knows, your dad knows, Rachael knows something up to, Basely everyone that knows you and Lucas knows" Chase said, as he sat beside his sister.

" NO, NO, "

" Peyton, stop dammit, just stop pretending, why are you so scary about everyone finding out, I'm happy for you, so is your dad, and Rachel, so what is the problem" Chase asked, as he watched Peyton start to cry.

" H.A.L.E.Y knows" Peyton whispered, as her heart started to break.

Chase looked at her for a moment, " No, Peyt, I guess not" he said, as he shook his hand." which means she not as smart as everyone thinks she is, " chase laughed, he continued as he noticed her glare. " It's just Haley is your best friend, she is suppose to knew everything about you, Lucas is her brother, another close bond, but you are actually going to sit there in tell me she had no idea what's so ever about you two." chase asked, as he hugged her.

" I want to tell her I do, but I'm just so sacred, I promise her that I would never date Lucas, It was just a crush I had when I was thirteen, Who would of though almost four years later, I'll be in love with him." she said.

" me" Chase said, " Peyton I watched you with Lucas, you two have always had a strong connection, I think he knows you better than Haley does, " he said, as he patted her knee, " Peyton, Haley loves you, she would want you to be happy, I think you are overeating, just tell her Peyt, before it's to late" Chase said, as his kissed the top of her head. He walked over to the door as he step out he pause in turn around, " Peyton, There is only one question you need to asks your self"

" What that" Peyton asked, as she bit the bottom of her lip.

" Is Lucas worth Losing Haley, ?" Chase said, as he walked away. Leaving Peyton sitting there, Thinking, Her phone vibrated, she picked it up in smiled, " I'm sorry too, I miss you, I'll be there in a few, I love you." she laid down Her answer was now clear. It's time to tell Haley.

* * *

Lucas was really upset with Peyton, He couldn't believe that she got so upset with him, because she doesn't like secrets , She is the reason no one knows he has an amazing girlfriend. She was so worried about Haley finding out, she didn't want to lose her, she didn't want Haley to hate her, Sometimes he would get so mad that he would go to the basement in take his angry out on a punching bag.

After he walked away he went to Jake's house, Jake was a good friend, he was like his second best friend, he knew he could go see Chase, because he would have to see Peyton. He wanted to go see Peyton, but he needed sometime to think. Jake was having a little party, everyone Lucas knew was there, all but the one he wanted to be there, He grab a cup full of beer, then head out the back door he sat on the steps watching the ocean. Wishing Peyton was sitting in between his legs, with his arms wrap around here thin waist. He took a few slips before he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas said, as his eyes scanned Brooke's body, she was wearing a tight blue dress, that shown off her amazing body, He finally looked up at her face when he heard her voice.

" Hey Lucas, were you just checking me out" Brooke said, as she wink then sat beside him, ,

Lucas turn red, " I'm a guy, Brooke, all guys check out a pretty girl" he said, as he took another slip of his beer, " What are you doing here?

" well am new around here so I thought I would come in get to know some of the people I go to school with" Brooke said, as she laid her hand on his knee. " But truthfully I really want to get to know you" she said, as she leaned in then placed her lips on his, Lucas was shocked, he closed his eyes , but he didn't move his lips, he then felt her tongue begging for entrance, His eyes open as Peyton's face pop in to his mind, He push Brooke away, then jump to his feet, She was totally taking back at his reaction, " What the hell?, Have you never been kissed, before?" Brooke asked, as she stood up, she licked her lips, " because if you want you can practice on me" she smirk

" NO, don't going to happen, I have been kissed before thousands of times, I know how to kiss, but.....................................

" then what's the problem handsome" Brooke asked , as she wrap her arms around his neck. she kissed his neck, she then moved her lips to his jaw. " how about we take this upstairs" she whispered against his jaw.

" **OH, NO, HELL NO"** Lucas yelled, as he push her so hard she fell on her ass, He shook his head, " I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't mean to push you" He said, as he help her up. Brooke looked at him for a moment.

' **WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM LUCAS, ARE YOU GAY? **Brooke yelled with so much frustration. She watched him shake his head. " you just don't like me,? "

"Brooke you are a pretty good, believe me if things were different, I would of probably nailed you up against that wall" He paused, as he thought of his girlfriend," but I can't I'm fully in love with someone else, in what we just did will for sure break her heart, "

Brooke stood there for a moment, " Lucas I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Haley said you were single," Brooke said, she felt so bad for him. Lucas closed his eyes, took a deep breathe

" Haley doesn't know everything ,I have a beautiful, fanatics, amazing, wonderful, sweet, kind, funny girlfriend." He paused, as he noticed the back door open,

" hey Luke" Tim said, as he walked down the steps. " you left your cell in the locker room man" Lucas takes the phone " thanks" he whispered. Tim wanted to stay in chat, but he felt there was something going on, between the pair. He said his goodbyes in left.

Lucas flip his phone open, he sighed out loud as he noticed, two missed calls from Peyton, then a text to, he open the text. " I'm sorry, I miss you, please don't be mad at me, come see me tonight, please."He text her back quickly, then put the phone in his pocket. He walked up the stairs,

" Lucas, I'm sorry, I hope everything works out for you and Peyton" Brooke said, she smile with she saw his confused face, " Lucas, I'm don't dumb, I was there when you yelled at her, then walked away from her, she was pretty hurt, then just now as you talked about her, I kinda put two in two together, she is your girlfriend right?"

" Yeah, Peyton is my girlfriend." He smiled a big smile he has never been able to tell a soul that, his smile faded as quickly as it came. " but after to night, I pretty sure she won't be anymore." He whispered. Brooke watched him walk away, Her heart broke for the Lucas, and for Peyton a girl she didn't really even know.

* * *

Lucas walked up the stairs slowly, He approached Peyton's door, then took a deep breath, he open it, he walked in the room shutting the door behind him, Peyton was sleeping in a little ball. He smiled at her he loved when she did that, He walked over to her, He kissed her forehead then laid down beside her. Peyton felt the bed move, she opened her eyes in smiled.

" Hey" she whispered, as he pushed the hair out of her eyes.

" Hey baby, " he whispered back, his heart was beating fasted, " I'm sorry, for yelling at you, and for walking away from you, I didn't know you called I swear. I left me phone in the locker room, Tim just give it to me, you can ask ti..........................

Peyton put her finger on his lips," ssh, I believe you Lucas, I know you would never lie to me, " she admitted truthfully, Lucas closed his eyes, he nodded , he knew it was never or never time. Peyton reached over in kissed him, He kissed her back with so much passion, He knew that Peyton was the one for him, Because his heart didn't races like this when Brooke kissed him, or any other girl just Peyton, his Peyton. As the broke a part smiling . He rested his forehead against hers.

"I got to tell you something" the both said, at the same time, Lucas watched Peyton's face in was a mix's of happiness, joy, sadness, confusion. He wondered what she had to tell him. He wondered if she all ready knew. He sat up locking eyes with her.

Peyton watched Lucas's face she see the sadness, and the hurt, and a look of guilt, she has never seen before, She wondered if he came over to end things, She had a bad feeling going though her body, she knew Lucas's news was not good.

* * *

Well people what do you think should happen, Do you think Peyton she tell Lucas that she loves him, or that she is ready to tell Haley, Do you think Lucas and Peyton should tell Haley together, or should Haley find out on her own, you know to add more drama. Do you want Lucas to tell her about the kiss, Do you want Brooke to tell her. Should Peyton get mad, upset, angry,? Let me know what you think, help me write the next chapter. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey Everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who review with what the think should happen. It means alot that you guys really read my story in have opinions. Hope I don't disappoint anyone. With the way I chose to go, but remember I'm a Leyton fan all the way. So no matter what happens they will always be the end game in my fictions.

Anyways sense I'm so excited that OTH is back tonight I decide to post a new chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I got to tell you something" the both said, at the same time, Lucas watched Peyton's face it was a mix's of happiness, joy, sadness, confusion. He wondered what she had to tell him. He wondered if she all ready knew. He sat up locking eyes with her.

Peyton watched Lucas's face she see the sadness, and the hurt, and a look of guilt, she has never seen before, She wondered if he came over to end things, She had a bad feeling going though her body, she knew Lucas's news was not good.

It seem like hours have passed, but in reality it's on be a few minutes. Lucas lean over in pressed his lips to hers. He smiled as he felt her melt into him. He wanted this to last forever. He was afraid that once he tells her about Brooke, he won't ever get the chance to kiss her again. Peyton pulled back smiling, " I really have something I need to tell you" she said, as she plays with the hem of his shirt. Lucas nodded his head as he starred in her eyes, he loved the way they sparked.

"Peyton, can I go first" Lucas said, as he took her hands in to his. He closed his eyes. took a deep breathe,

" Lucas, are you okay?" Peyton asked, as she watched him turn pale, "you know you can tell me anything" her voice full with so much love.

" I know" he whispered, as he open his eyes locking them with hers "I love you Peyton" He watched as she smiled at him. "But there's something I have to tell you, that your not going to like" His throat tight as her smile dropped. She kept there hands together so that give him hope. "Tonight after I walked away from you, I was really upset so I went to Jake's he had some people over" he paused, taking another deep breathe. "I was sitting outside thinking of you, when Brooke came out she um.................

"she what" Peyton questioned, as she took her hands from Lucas's "What did she do Lucas?' her voice was full of angry. "please just be honest with me, that's all I'm asking"

"she kissed me" Lucas blured out, Peyton's eyes widen, she then jump off the bed away from him. "Peyton, I didn't kiss her back, I swear, I love you, I would never do anything like that to you." he pleaded,

Peyton walked over to the window, she wasn't really sure what to believe. "How did it happen?" she whispered, as she looked at the window. She need to hear more, she wanted to believe him. Lucas has never lied to her. All the years she know him,but why was he with Brooke alone?, Did he do something that made Brooke wanted to kiss him? What did he do after the kissed? She had so many question running through her mind. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands on her hips "Did you want her to kiss you?"

"NO,PEYTON GOD NO" He said, as he wrapped his arms around her, "I was outside alone, looking out to the ocean. I was mad at myself for yelling at you. We have never yelled at each other, even before we got together."

"I know" she whispered, so quietly tears were burning her eyes. "go on" she said, in a low hesitant voice. She really didn't wan to know the rest,but she knows he deserves a chance to explain.

"She sat down beside me we talk for like a minute, I asked what she was doing there? She said, that she was new around here and, thought it would be good to meet some of the people she go's to school with, she said that she really wanted to know me better. And before I knew what was happening her lips were on mine, I pushed her away and, jump to my feet, baby I swear I didn't kiss her back"Lucas begged, as he turned her around to face him. His heart break at the sight of the tears in her beautiful green eyes. The sparkle that he loves so much was gone, her eyes were full of sadness that he caused.

"That's it nothing else happen?" she questioned, as she bit her bottom lip, His silence met that there was more to his story. "I need to hear everything, Lucas"

"She yelled,What the hell?, Have you never been kissed, before? , as she stood up, she licked her lips, then said because if you want you can practice on me." Lucas admitted, he want to be honest, he had to be honest, if he wanted to kept her as his girlfriend. "I told her I have been kissed thousands of times. She said whats the problem handsome? She then wrap her arms around my neck. She then kissed my neck, then moved her lips to my jaw. Then said how about we move this upstairs I....................

"STOP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE" Peyton said, interrupted him before, he when into more detail. She push him away for her, walking in her bathroom slamming the door. Lucas stood there motionless. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say. All he really knew was, he wasn't leave till she knew the truth.

Peyton sat in the corner of her bathroom with her head down, she was crying uncontrollably now. She was confusions one minute she was about to confess her love to Lucas, now she wasn't even sure if she still had a boyfriend. Her head snapped up as the door open, "please tell me you didn't sleep with her?" she cried, as Lucas knelt in front of her.

"NO,Baby I swear we didn't even go upstairs, I push her away, so fast and so hard that she fell on her ass" Lucas said, as he thumb away her tears, "she asked me if I was gay" he whispered, as they locked eyes.

Peyton smiled a little "what did you say?"

"I told her her no that I wasn't gay, that I have a beautiful, fanatics, amazing, wonderful, sweet, kind, funny girlfriend. That I'm truly in love with" He kissed her forehead, "I swear Peyton you are the only one I want to kiss,I'm so sorry, Peyton I would never hurt you please believe me."

" she really fell on her ass" she asked, as she smile up at him, "I would of loved to seen that" she laughed. "I know you would never hurt me Lucas, but I'm just so scared of losing you." she admitted.

"Stop worrying Peyt, I not going anywhere. I love you to much to hurt you, or to leave you." Lucas said, as he helped her up off the bathroom floor. "your my forever Peyton" he said, with so much confidence. Peyton smiled at him, she pressed her lips to his. Then whispered "your mine too"

They walked back into her room,she pulled him to her bed. "stay here tonight please" she asked,as she laid down. Lucas looked down at her smiling "Baby what if Chase walks in how or we goin.........................

Peyton got up on her knees in silence him with her fingers. "Chase knows about us" Lucas eyes when wide, "He said that he knew all the long,he is really happy for us. He said that my dad knows and that his mom knows, and he thinks Rachael even knows."

"WOW, we don't have to hide at your house anymore" His voice was laced with shock.

"yeah, we can hold hands and you can kiss me anytime you want" Peyton said, as she wrap her arms around his neck. "just stay here in hold me tonight, I want to see what it's like to wake up in your arms"

"anything for you my love" he said, as he kissed her. She fell back against the bed taking him with her. They continue the kiss as his hands slipped up her shirt, She moan as his hands cupped her breast. He moved his lips to her neck smiling as she moaned his name. He pulled up long enough to take her shirt off. He took his shirt off then when back to lay kisses on her collarbone. Her bra was the next thing to go, Peyton's eyes closed as his mouth covered her nipple. Her right hand ran though his soft hair, as her left ran up in down his back. He moved his mouth to the other breast. She softy moans his name and feels him shiver.

He pulls back smiling at her, "I love it when you moan my name" he teased, As his lips found hers and a sweet, perfected, kiss. Their kiss becomes more intense, as she bites his bottom. He then lowers his head, kissing her neck then moving to her ears and starts to suck on the lobe. His hand slowly gazes her body, Peyton's eye snapped open when she feels his hand in between her legs, stroking her through her shorts.

"Lucas" she whispered

"Hm-mm" he moans against her neck.

"Lucas, baby" her voice now a little louder, Lucas looked up at her " what's wrong?" he asked, as his hand stay in between her legs.

" I think we should stop," Peyton said, as she starts to bit on her bottom lip. " I'm not really yet Luc.........

" Peyton I don't want to rush you into anything, I just like to be near you, to feel you."I'm sorry. I don't want you to think that it's just sex I want. I'm in love with you, you know?"

She bites her bottom lip and blushes. "I know."

He rolls off of her, he pulls her closer. She laid her head on his chest smiling " would you get mad if I slap Brooke"

"What"

"She did kiss my man" she joked, " I think I should slap her or something" she finished as she looked up at him.

" your man" he laughed, as he run his fingers though her hair. " I like the sound of that" he kissed her forehead. " But, baby you are to good of a person to slap someone over a mean less kiss"

" yeah, but what if the shoe was on the other foot?" she questioned.

" what do you mean?"

" Let's say, Nathan kissed me, what would you do?" She asked, already knowing the answer

" I'll kill him" Lucas admitted seriously, "Any guy that looks at you, I would probably beat the shit of them"

" Lucas, guys look at me all the time" she said, laughing as he raised his eye brow " Baby guys look, just like a girl would look at a cute guy,"

" Then it looks like I'm not leaving you out of my sight ever again" he teased, as she rolled her eyes. " What wrong" he asked,noticing the distances in her eyes

'Remmember when you first got here, I told you I wanted to tell you something." she said, as she lays her head on his shoulder,her hair tickling his neck and an arm on his chest. She places a leg on him,her thighs across his abdominal and her calves angled on his leg as he had his hand on the back of her thigh, his thumb stroking her soft skin.

"you can tell me anything baby, hurry up to because, with you been pressed into me like this I'm going to need a cold shower" he teased, as kissed her head

Giggling softly against his neck, she gives him a peck. "I want to tell Haley, I mean I need to tell Haley," she paused, she pecks his neck again. "Do you want to know why I need to tell Haley?" she asked, as her eyes locked with his

"Because we can finally be together in public?" He replied back, Peyton nodded, then sat up she moved so she was laying on top of him. She locked eyes with him once again.

"that's one reason,but the real reason I need to tell her. Is because I realized something today, after our little fight. " she cupped his cheeks. " I realize that I'm head over heels in love with you." she said, with so much love in a very serious tone. Lucas's eyes widen, his mouth is dry, he has been waiting for months for her to say that.

"really, you love me" he asked, in a low whispered, Peyton's eyes started to water,

"I do Lucas, I do, I want you, I need you, I love you, and when the time is right I want you to be my first" Peyton admitted,

She moves her head forward, her lips grazing his before she kisses him softly. He quietly exhales and smiles as his hand moves over across her lower back, resting it on her hip, slightly pulling her close. "Baby, I want you to be my first to and, my last."

"me to baby, me to" Peyton whispered, as she laid her head against, happy that she finally told him, She fell asleep on top of him. Lucas laid there holding her, dreaming what there first night would be like.

* * *

The next morning, Peyton wake up first, smiling as she look up at her boyfriends face. She kissed his forehead, then got out of bed. She went down stairs shocked to see Rachael in her kitchen

"what are you................" Peyton sighed "tell me you didn't sleep with my brother"

"Why would that be so bad?"

"Rachael"

"okay no, I didn't sleep with your brother. My mom in I had a fight she throw me out, so I didn't have no where to go. I came her,but Chase said that you were busy with Lucas" she stop in winked at Peyton. " So I didn't want to bother you two. I slept on the couch."

"she did Peyton" Chase said, as he walked in the kitchen "beside why would you care,it's okay to date your friends brothers right" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

" yes it is, I'm going to tell Haley okay I just need to fine the right time" Peyton said,as she reached for two coffee cups.

" right time for what"

Peyton's eyes widen at the sound of her best friend voice. She turn around in locked eyes with Haley. Then she noticed Brooke standing beside her. She wanted to slap that smile right off Brooke face." Hey, what are you doing here?" she questioned to Haley, as her eyes watched Brooke.

" oh I need my shirt back, the green one you borrowed, I just going to run up in get it?" Haley said, as she turn towards the steps. Peyton frozed "_what the hell, am I going to do now. She is going to freak if she see Lucas in my bed" _

"Haley waited,"Peyton yelled, as she ran to the stairs."Look my room is a mess,so I'm not really sure I know where your shirt is, how about I look for it if I find it I drop it off"

"Peyton, I want to wear it today,Plus I know where it is, " Haley said, as she started to walk up the stairs. " what is wrong with you Peyton, you are acting crazy' Haley said, as she made her way to Peyton's room. Haley turn the knob slowly, Peyton bit her lip, Haley walked in the room.

"What the hell?" Haley asked, as she looked back at her best friend, " Why is Lucas in your bed?"

Peyton stood there for a moment trying to think of something, anything, But her mind was blank. She looked over at Lucas, he was a wake watching the scene in front him. Peyton then smiled at him. Then turn back to Haley in said the words that shocked her best friend.

"Lucas and I our a couple"

* * *

okay, people let me know what you think, Sure Haley leave? She should stay? Do you think she should get mad?, Do you want Peyton to slap Brooke for kissing Lucas? Let me know something. Remember drama makes it better. thanks


	5. Chapter 5

A/n Hey two updates in row, you should be proud, anyways, I just wanted to thank you guys for the great reviews. Please keep them coming I have all ready started chapter six, I will be up soon. Well I just got done watching the new OTH, I cried during the whole Leyton scene that was pretty sad, I hope the baby will be okay. Well enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"A couple?" Haley mocked. " a couple of what? morons, thinking I was actually dumb enough to fell for that lame joke" she laughed, as she walked over to the closest looking for her shirt.

Peyton closet her eyes,"_HA, she thinks it's a joke, maybe that a good thing, I could let her believe it's a joke. What could it her?' _she though to herself. She opens her eyes, her eyes met Lucas who was now standing up. She bit her bottom lip as Haley walked out of the closet.

"Well I found it," she said, with her green shirt in her hand. "I got to go Chris is waiting, he hates to wait on me."She said, as she walked over towards the door, turning around to face her brother and best friend" good joke, you two a couple, that's funny god I need a laugh. thanks" she waves them off as she runs down the stairs.

Peyton stands there motion less, she looks over at Lucas, who was now sitting down on the edge of the bed. His head in his hands. She knew he was upset that she didn't go though with it. Before she could even think,she was running down her stairs, Haley and Brooke were just going out the door.

"HALEY" she yelled,

Haley turned around smiling at her " yeah P" she asked, as her and Brooke stood in the door way.

"It's not a joke"

"what"

"It's not a joke Haley" Peyton said, in a serious tone. She walked closer to her friend, Haley just looked at her, with a confuse look. " Lucas and I are together, we have been together for almost five months." Peyton finishes as she watches the smile fall from her face, it's replaced with sadness.

" five months" Haley whispered,

" Haley, look I wanted to tell you I did,,

"SHUT UP PEYTON" Haley yelled, " why now? why tell me now? huh, I less deserve an answer for that. I mean you two kept this from me for five fucking month, now you feel like I should know." she said, with so much bitterness.

" Haley, I wanted to tell you, I rea......................

"Why didn't you?" Haley asked. cutting Peyton off, " We are best friends Peyton,I would never go back on a promise that I made to you."

"I'm sorry Haley, I never wanted to break my promise to you." Peyton said, as she step closer to Haley. " Haley, I love you, I don't want to lose you," she said, as her eyes filled with tears.

"To late for I'm sorry's and, you losted me Peyton, I love you to like a sister. " Haley paused, as her eyes also started to water. "you should of told me.''

"If I would of came to you and, told you that one night in your room. Lucas came in we where talking and, then he kissed me I kissed him back. It was amazing kiss, then he told me that he had been wanting to do that for two years. What would you say to me? Peyton asked, as everyone starred at her.

"I would said, it was just a kiss Peyton, didn't mean a thing, because my brother kisses thousands of girls. That think he really likes then, I just never though you were dumb enough to fall for that" Haley said, as she looked down at the floor.

"It did mean something, to me and, to Lucas," Peyton said, as she narrowed her eyes to Haley's " you are not going to ruin this for me, I'm happy, Lucas makes me happy. We are going to continue see each other, weather you agree or disagree, I'm sorry for hurting you, but that pack we made when we were thirteen, was kinda lame we were kids, I had no idea that four years later, that I would be in love with him. " Peyton said, as she wiped away couple of tears. " you can't help who you fall in love with"

"Please, love that funny, you don't know a damn thing about love and I hope that you don't believe he loves you too," Haley smiled, " he doesn't love you Peyton, He's using you for sex"

"HALEY,YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR TALKING ABOUT." Lucas yelled, from the top of the stairs, were he has been listening. "I love Peyton, I would never use her, what the hell is wrong with you?" he questioned, as he made his way to Peyton.

"you do, do you hmm, then why did you kiss Brooke" Haley asked, as she smiled at Peyton " you didn't know about that did you"

" I hate to pop your bubble, but he told me last night, get your facts straight, Brooke kissed him" Peyton said, as she looked over at a very ashamed Brooke. "Right Brooke?"

Brooke stood there for a couple of minutes, she looked at Haley, then turn to face Peyton "Wrong, he kissed me, I tryed to pull away, but he was all over me. Brooke lied, she felt bad as she watched Peyton's face fall.

"THAT'S A LIE PEYTON" Lucas said, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Peyton, she lying baby, I swear I didn't kisses her" Lucas begged as tryed to get her to look at him.

"Peyton, I have one thing left to say to you, If you really want me to forgive you" Haley said, as she walked over to her best friend, she grab her hand, Peyton looked up in her eyes. " You stop this fling with Lucas, your chose"

" It' not a fling Hales, we are in love, weather you like it or not." Lucas said, as he came eye to eye with his sister. " I think you should leave, take the lair with you" he said, as he looked over at Brooke, who was already heading out the door.

"You can't tell me to leave"

"no he can't, but I can, get the hell out of my house" Chase said, as he pushed her towards the door.

"CHASE"Haley protest

"go you are no longer welcome here, you caused enough damage" Chase said, as he pushed her out the door, then slammed it. "Peyton, you okay" he asked, his sister as he walked over to her

Peyton nodded,"yeah, thanks" she smile. "I need to get ready for school" she said, as she turns away still refusing to look at Lucas. Lucas stood there heartbroken, as he watched her walk away. He couldn't believe that after all the months. That were be able to be in public now together, but she won't even look at him. Chase watched as he tryed to keep himself together.

* * *

Rachael walked out the door a moment after Chase threw Haley out. She was pretty pissed off, at Brooke big time. " Hold on" she yelled, as they were getting in Chris's car. Haley rolled her eyes,

"What do you want Bitch" Haley asked, as she step back out of the car.

" Not you whore" Rachael said, as she looked at Brooke " That's the whore I want"

"what do you want" Brooke asked, as she walked over to Rachael, with her hands on her hips.

" You are a lying Bitch, I was at the party last night, I watched Lucas push you away and, you fell on your big fat ass" Rachael said, with a smile " I don't know what Peyton, ever did to you, but she doesn't deserve to be hurt by your crazy lies.

Haley walked over smiling " Peyton and Lucas will break up, and life will go back to normal, because they do not belong together. " Haley said, still smiling

" you are a hell of a best friend, she is really happy, why ruin her happiness, because your not" Rachael said, coldly

"Shut the hell up, I'm really happy with Chris, Peyton just doesn't want to be alone, so she went to the only guy she really knows." Haley said, " Let's go Brooke"

"No want Brooke" Rachael turned around, she walked over in slapped Brooke hard, " that's for Peyton, she to good of a person to do it herself"

Brooke and Haley stood there shocked, as Rachael walked back into the house. Haley was confused, she was losing her best friend over a guy, she knows will break her heart.

* * *

Peyton was getting dressed, when Lucas walked in her room. She looked up notices he was wearing Chase's clothes. " Peyton, I didn't kiss her, you have to believe me. I love you, I don't want to lose you." he walked over to her pulling her to him. " I'm sorry" he whispered, as he kissed her forehead.

Peyton closed her eyes, she was confused, she didn't know which way to go," Lucas, I love you too,but I need sometime" she said, as she pulled away from him. Lucas stood there for a moment " I think you should go" she whispered as, she picked up her bag.

" So we are done" he asked, with so much sadness, he looked over at her, " Peyton, Please don't do this" he begged, as he ran his hand though his hair. " I love you, I'm sorry, what can I do to make this right?"

" Lucas, I love you too,but I need to process everything that just happen" she said, as the tears started to fall. Chase came to the door, he looked at two knowing what was going on.

"we need to go guys" Chase said, as he watched Peyton wipe her eyes, she nodded then walked out of her room. Leaving a very broken heart Lucas behind. Chase patted him on the back. " come on man, it will be okay"

" No, not along as Haley's around, " Lucas said, as he walked down the stairs with Chase. When they made it outside he watched as Peyton and Rachaelpulled out of the driveway. She didn't even look at him, that alone Broke him worst-er the her words.

* * *

Peyton and Rachael drove in salience, Peyton was playing a sad song that had her crying her eyes out. Rachael couldn't take it no more " Peyton, you know that Brooke is lying right" she said, watching her friend, Peyton just kept driving. Rachael sighed " Peyton, I was there, I watched her kiss him, I laughed my butt off, when he pushed her so hard she fell on her fat ass." Rachael Laughed, Peyton still didn't say anything. "I slapped Brooke" she blurred out. Peyton slammed on the brakes and, looked at her, " I had to Peyton, I knew she was lying"

" Thank you, I wanted to slap her as soon as she walked in my kitchen" Peyton said, as she started to drive again, "I know she was lying, I know Lucas so well, I can tell when he is been honest with me." she admitted.

" Oh, that great than you can really piss Haley off, by walking around holding Lucas hand" Rachael said, in cheerful voice,

" no, I can't I kinda of end thing for awhile" Peyton said, as she looked over a t a confused Rachael," I just need time" she cried, " I didn't want to but I can't lose Haley"

" Fuck Haley, she will get over it Peyton, Rachael said, as she turn to face her. " So I guess Haley was right, she knows you pretty well, but are you sure that this is a good idea. "

" Yes, for now I need time" she said, as they pulled up in the park lot. Peyton parked the car as she was getting out she noticed Chase's car pull in. Lucas was with him. She stood there watching as they got out of the car. He walked right pass her without looking at her, she fought back the tears. Rachael wrapped her arm around her.

"I hope you know what your doing, Lucas is cute, sweet, nice, honest, man. Any girl would be lucky to have him. " Rachael sighed, " what do you thinks going to happen when Brooke Davis fines out he's single again.

* * *

Well I was in a good mood so I decide to write another chapter. I know you are all sad with the give me time. They will be back together again. If you have any ideas on how I should bring them together again. Let me know thanks. Don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had flew by since Lucas and Peyton's break up. Haley and Peyton had manged to make up, but Peyton was keeping her distance for her best friend. Well honestly Peyton was keeping her distance from everyone,but Rachael. Brooke agonized to Peyton about the kiss, they were trying to be friends. Peyton started to hung out with Nathan alot too. She was happy, on the outside,but the inside she was slowly falling apart. She missed Lucas a great deal, Lucas was so hurt about the need time thing, that he has started to avoided her. When he came to the her house her would stand on the porch, he never came in, or he would call in have Chase meet him somewhere. They both avoided each other at school, since they didn't have no classes together is was easy, The only time they seen each other was at basketball games or practices. It was now Friday night in the Ravens just won there third game in a row. So it was celebration time, everyone was headed to Jake's. Peyton didn't want to go, but she promise Rachael she would.

"I'm totally going to get laid tonight" Rachael said, as she walked in the door with Peyton laughing at her.

" you do that every other night, whats new?" Peyton teased., as they made there way to the keg.

"Shut up," Rachael said, as she pushed Peyton.

They got their drinks then when to the deck looking around to see who was there. Peyton looked over in smiled as she saw Lucas. He was standing next to Chase laughing, she loved the way he laughed. She missed him,as her boyfriend and as a friend.

"Peyt, you okay?" Rachael said, as she followed her gaze "oh, go talk to him" Rachael nudged her.

" I can't" she whispered. " I want to, I just don't think he does" she said, as her eyes watched him " I miss him Rach, I do,but from the looks of it he doesn't miss me" she whispered, painfully as she watched. Brooke and Bevin walk over to her brother and her ex's. Tears gazed her eyes as Brooke wrap her arm around Lucas's waist. She turned away as soon as Brooke looked over at them.

' Hey girls" Nathan said, as he walked over the two of them. " you okay" he asked, Peyton as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Nathan and Peyton have talked alot in the last two weeks, She learned that he really wasn't as back as everyone thought he was. "how about we go inside" he said, as he looked over at Brooke who was now sitting next to Lucas with her hand on his knee.

" yeah, thanks Nathan, your a good friend," Peyton said, as she kissed his cheek, Nathan and Peyton walked into the house. Rachael watched Lucas and Brooke for awhile, she was lost in her thoughts,when two arms wrapped around her. "Hey beautiful,why are you all alone" Jake whispered, as he kissed her neck. Rachael smiling she has had a crush on Jake for along time. She just never told him only Peyton knew.

"Oh, nothing really just watching Lucas be a dick" she said coldly. As she watched Haley walk over to the group now.

"Why? what did he do to you" Jake asked, as he looked over her shoulder, at his long time friend,

"Nothing to me, but he loves to make Peyton cry and, it pisses me off" Rachael said, with angry in her voice.

"Rach, Peyton dumb Luke, he is the one hurting"Jake replied, as Rachael turn around to face him, giving him a evil eye," What, she did, I love Peyton Rach,but Lucas has been pretty messed up over the whole break up thing" Jake said, defended his friend

"Ha, yeah he is really a mess," Rachael said, as she looked over at Lucas who was slipping his beer and talking to Brooke who hands were still on his knee. "yeah poor Luke, he is so heartbroken,but thank god he has Brooke there for him" Rachael said as she rolls her eyes.. Jake shook his head.

"If I tell you something you can't tell no one?" Jake said, as he looked around to make sure know one was listening. He leaned in whispered in Rachael's ear, her eyes widen as he talked. She was shocked and pissed at what he said to her.

* * *

Lucas didn't know Peyton was at the party, she hasn't be to one since there break up. He didn't really want to be there,but Chase and Jake wouldn't leave him alone. He decide it would be good to clear his head,but who was he kidding once Peyton Sawyer in your head,there's no getting her out. He walked into the house to refill his cup Brooke was right behind him. He was getting annoyed with her, everywhere he go she was there. He thought he make it clear that he wasn't into her,but she just wouldn't go away.

"So Luke how you holding up?" Brooke asked, as she also filled her cup. She was trying to keep his mind on her. Haley didn't want him to know Peyton was there.

"I'm okay"he whispered, as he slipped his beer."Brooke why are you following me around?"

"What? I thought you could use a friend" she lied,well not really lied she really did want to be his friend,but she was doing Haley a favor. She couldn't tell him that. "So Luke, what are you doing after the party?"

"Probably going home to bed I'm exhausted"He said, as he put his cup down. "What about " he started,but never finished as he hear laughing coming for the other room. His head must be playing games with him. He though as he heard the sound of Peyton's laugh,he walked to the other room slowly following the sound. Brooke watched him as he turn white as a ghost. His heart started to beat fast, like it always did when Peyton was near. He couldn't believe she was so close to him, he watched her sitting in the corner laughing with Rachael, Jake and Nathan. He felt the angry in him start to boil, Nathan wasn't suppose to make her laugh,he was the one that was supposed to make her laugh. He stood there watching her he hasn't really seen her in days, "I miss her like crazy" he said, forgetting Brooke was behind him.

Brooke watched him go though the emotions of seeing her for the first time. She smiled when she heard him whispered he missed her." Lucas, can I asks you something?" she said, as she pulled him out of his thoughts.

"what"

"What does Peyton have that makes her so special" Brooke said, trying to understand his real feeling for the blond, green eyes girl. Lucas looked at Brooke and smiled,he looked back at his Peyton before answer.

"Beautiful ,kind ,funny, she has amazing eyes that I could just get lost it, her smile drives me crazy, she smart, talented,incredible,creative, she has amazing legs th

"Okay, now you can stop there" Brooke said, with half a smile, "you know Luke alot of girls have the same quantity's that you just said . So what's the one thing that really makes Peyton different from the rest? " she asked, with a raising eye brow

Lucas looked Brooke straight in the eyes "my heart" he said, with a big smile,"I'm going to get her back Brooke, I don't know how, or when, but one day I'm going to get her back." he said, as he continue to watch Peyton smile. He knew she was faking her smile, that's what give him hope that one day he will win her back.

Brooke was shocked with his answer, she watched him for a few minutes. She really believe that he did actually love this girl,but as long as Haley was against it. They will never get there happy ending.

* * *

Peyton was sitting in the house away from Lucas and Brooke. She laughed as Nathan and Jake were tell silly jokes. She watched Rachael for a moment knowing that been this close to Jake was probably making her very nervous. She also noticed that Rachael look like something was on her mind. She figure she would talk about it when she's ready. As she looked over at Nathan who was telling some crazy, unbelieved, story. She smiled he wasn't as bad as Chase said, he was. The two talked all the time. Nathan kissed her about a week ago, she had kissed him back. Then cried because she felt like she cheated on Lucas. Nathan reassure her that it's not cheating when your taking time. She told Nathan she was sorry that it wasn't him, she just never wants to kiss anyone, but Lucas. Nathan smiled at her in told her he understood.

He also told her that night that he kinda of had a crush on Haley, but Haley was still dating Chris for some strange reason. Peyton hope's that Haley will open her eyes and see that Nathan is a great guy. As she looks over across the room. Her heart starts to be fast, Her eyes lock with those incredible blue eyes that she dreams about. For a moment everything stood still. As the two starred at each other with lust,want,need,and love. The house seems to get very hot to Peyton, she needs to get out of there. She watched as he reads her like he always does. He walks towards them with his sexy smile that Drives her crazy.

"Hey,"He said, as he approached the little group. His eyes are still focused on her, she feels really hot now, she needs air.

" Lucas, what bring you over here?" Rachael asked, smiling as she watched Peyton looks down at the floor.

" I was wondering if we could talk?" He asked, Peyton's head snapped up, "alone if it's okay" he was nervous, he put his hands in his pockets to control himself.

"That's a wonderful idea ,isn't Peyton"Rachael said, as she pulls her out of the chair. Peyton is biting her lip. She glares at Rachael. She knows there will be hell to pay for later,but right now she doesn't care Because the two need to talk.

Peyton walks over towards Lucas he smiles then lead her up the stairs. Rachael and Jake smile, Along with Nathan, Brooke also smiled as she watched the scene to. Haley smiled for a different reason, She knew that no matter what happen upstairs with the so called won't last for long.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter,I got everyone rooting for Leyton,but Haley. She is still having some issues, She has a plan or two up her sleeve to keep them apart. Will it work, we will have to see. Anyways thanks for the reviews. You guys are amazing, Please review I might posed another chapter tomorrow. Thanks again


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke looked over at Haley who looked pissed at the sight of the ex-couple going upstairs. She shook her head then walked towards her.

"Haley we need to talk" Brooke said, in a serous tone.

''What's up?" Haley said, as she turned to face her new friend.

"Look Haley I really like you and, I'm glad that we became fast friends" she paused for a moment

"I'm glad to Brooke you are amazing friend,Unlike someone else I know" Haley said,in a cold like voice, "you don't break promises either,or lie to my face for fiver months.

"That what I need to talk to you about Haley,I like Peyton, she is fun to hang out with to" Brooke said, as she looked around the room. Smiling with she noticed Chase walking in.

"Brooke what are you trying to say" Haley questioned, as she looked over at Nathan. Who smiled that amazing smile at her. She smiled at him,but turn back to Brooke quickly, she didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea that she liked Nathan.

Brooke looked back at Haley " I think we sure stop the plan, I don't want to keep hurting Peyton" she said, as Haley smile turn to a frown

"No we can't, we are so close to them never speaking again" Haley said, as she placed her hands on Brooke's shoulders.

Brooke rolled her eyes, " your on your own then, I'm out" she said, as she pushed away from Haley. Then walked over to Chase. Haley stood there for a moment, she didn't need Brooke to help her. She could use Nathan.

* * *

Lucas stood in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets. Peyton was standing near the window, looking up at the stars.

"How are you?" Lucas asked, as he breaks the silences. He didn't know why he asked a stuip question,but he just needed to say something.

"pretty good, how you been?" She said, as she still looked out the window. She knew he was just trying to make conversation. She was still to afraid to look at him.

"Good" he whispered, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "school good,Basketball is going really good" he paused,taking a breathe "Everything is good,but my heart" he whispered the last part. Peyton just closed her eyes as he contuined. " I miss you Peyton"

He watched as she nodded her head, he was hoping she would say something. She just stood there with her back facing him. He walked closer to her, he stops a few feet from her. " I love you" his voice laced with so much pain.

Peyton turn to him finally locking eyes with him. " Lucas, you can't say that to me anymore"

" why, it's the truth" he protested,

"Lucas, I don't think Brooke would like the idea of her boyfriend confession his love to someone else."Peyton said,with so much jealous in her voice and tears and her eyes.

"She not my girlfriend, she nothing to me Peyton" he said, He was shocked that Peyton would think something like that " You really think that I would jump to another girl like that. Peyton I love you, when I told you that I meant it, The love I have for you just doesn't go away. "

"Oh,then why is she always hung around you like your hers" She said in a cold voice, she bit's her bottom lip as she a waits his response.

" Peyton, I don't know why she is always around. I told her that you are the only one for me. She just keeps coming around. She is the one that follows me,she the one that hangs on me. I can't explain why she does it. You can ask Chase, Peyton there is no Brooke and me. You are the only one I see myself with." He finished with all honest and love in his eyes.

"Really, your not with Brooke and you don't want to be with her either" She asked, needing to reassure herself.

Lucas lock their hands together, " Peyton I want you, no one else but you. I was just been a nice guy. Hung out with her to pass time, you told me you needed time. I was waiting on you to figure things out. " Peyton give him a small smile. " what about Nathan? I mean he has been hung around you alot, Are you two........................

"No, god no, "Peyton said cutting him off. "Nathan and I are friends,he is a really nice guy." Lucas's smile was big he was thrilled that Peyton was just friends with Nathan. Peyton open her mouth but was cut of by Lucas's lips . She was hesitant with her lips at first, but slowly let herself kiss him back. He moved his kisses down, onto her neck causing a slight moan to escape from her.

He moved his mouth back up to her''s hands were running through Lucas' hair. Their kisses were rushed, chaste at first, slowly growing deeper and longer. Peyton opened her mouth, allowing Lucas' tongue to meet her own. She pulled back smiling at him " I love you too" she whispered against his lips. Lucas looked deep into her eyes, " that's the best thing I ever heard.'' He pecked her prefect lips once again. Peyton smiled as she rested her forehead against his, she notice the questionable look in his eyes. " What's wrong?" she asked, as she palmed his cheek.

" I was just wondering what this means, I mean are we together or this just the beer taking." he asked, as he watched Peyton face fall. His heart was rapidly beating out of his chest. They both jumped at the sound of the door opening.

" What the hell are you two doing" Haley asked, as she walked further in the room. Her eyes laid on Peyton's. Who's arms were wrapped around Lucas's neck. His arms were around her waist.

Peyton bit her lip trying to think what to say, Lucas watched as Peyton's emotions played on her face. He closed his eyes knowing that whatever she was about to say he wasn't going to like it. He dropped his hands from her waist. He pulled away from her he ignored the hurt look in her eyes.

"Well someone going to talk" Haley said, in a cheerful tone. She knew Peyton as well as Lucas did. She watched her best friends face full of emotion. She saw the hurt in her eyes as Lucas pulled away from her. In that moment Haley's heart ached for her best friend.

" What the hell is going on in here" Rachael said, as she walked in the room. Jake and Nathan were behind her. Rachael looked at a very heartbroken Lucas who was now sitting on the bed. Her eyes moved to Peyton's she knew that Haley had ruin another moment for the two love birds. "Peyton you okay"

"yeah she fine" Haley answered for her.

" I wasn't talking to you Bitch" Rachael said, glaring at her.

" I don't fuckin.........................

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU"Peyton yelled, " GOD I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE" she said, as her hands run though her hair. She was on the edge of a break down,Everyone in the room was silent as they watched her pace back in fourth.

" Hey people what's going on in here" Bevin asked, as she came in the room with Chase and Brooke. Everyone just kept starring at Peyton. " Is everything okay" Chase asked, as he walked over towards Lucas. Who give him a unreadable look. Brooke looked around the room. she knew that something happen. She was about to question it. When Bevin voice rang through the room.

" I guess the cat out of the bag" Bevin said, smiling. Everyone turn to her giving her a weired expression.

"Bev, what the hell does that mean"Rachael asked, her long time friend,

"It's a old say Rach, duh" she rolled her eyes "you know it means when a secret comes out,hello people"

"Okay, let me try this again, Bev, honey what secret" Rachael asked, an annoyed voice.

"OH, Haley's plan to keep Luke and Peyton apart' Bevin blurb out. As everyone eyes widen. Rachael smiled, Jake just recently told her about the plan,she was trying to fine a way to tell Peyton. Haley and Brooke's eyes widen they knew that this was going to be a long night. Chase was confused he didn' know what was going on. But he wasn't leaving that room till he found out. Peyton' eyes were on Haley, she was speechless.

"What she talking about" Peyton asked, in a demanding voice, that she never used. Lucas walked over towards Peyton. He was mixed of emotions apart him want to tear his sister apart, the other part knew if he said anything Peyton would still defended her best friend. He stood beside Peyton as they waited for Haley to speak, Haley fell her stomach turn,she knew that this would probably be the end of her in Peyton.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Peyton and Lucas did have a moment, but are they back together or will whatever Haley's secret plan was ruin them. Lucas will found out why Brooke has been hung around him so much. He will also fine out that Nathan and Peyton kissed. I won't be able to post another chapter this weekend,but I hope if everything go's as planned. I will be able to post it Monday night maybe. I just have a long weekend head of me. Anyways please review. Thanks for reading, it means the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone eyes were locked on Haley waiting on her to speak or do something. Haley kept her eyes locked with Peyton. She was thinking up a lie to tell her knowing that Peyton would believe her. She was about to speak, but stopped when she noticed Peyton reaching for Lucas's hand. She watched as Lucas eyes widen as he looked down at there hands, he then looked back up at Peyton smiling, she return the smile with all her heart. That was the moment Haley knew she need to be honest another lie would just bring more drama and more pain.

"Peyton I want to started by saying I'm sorry I wish th..." Haley started but was stopped by her friends voice.

"Haley stop trying avoiding the question,I just want to know what the hell Bevin is talking about."Peyton said, in annoyed voice, Lucas squeeze her hand he knew she was tried of all the drama lately. He just want to let her know he was there.

" Okay, here it go's" Haley said, as she took a deep breath." I told Brooke that Lucas really liked her, She said that I must be nuts because, obliviously he's in love with Peyton. So I told her that Lucas likes to play hard to get, that he pretends to like another girl just to throw you off track. Then he comes around when you least expect it. So I told her to hung on him and basically throw herself at him. Till he comes around, she was all for it for awhile,but then she told me that she really believes that Lucas really loves Peyton." Haley stopped to catch her breath, she was looking at her brother she saw the angry and the hurt, she knew he was going to be mad,but the truth had to be said.

' She said that she wasn't really feeling the whole Lucas thing anyways, she had feeling for someone else, Brooke was going to back off, but I convinced her to hang around Lucas only when Peyton was around to make Peyton jealous. I figured if Peyton thought that Lucas liked Brooke that she would just move on to some other guy, Then life would go back the way it was before, you two messed it up" She finished with her eyes to the floor. She was relieved to have some of the guilty lift for her. She knew that was just the beginning.

"Before we messed it up" Peyton asked, in hurt, bitter voice. Haley looked up at her friend. She saw the sadness in her eyes, the shock expression on her face. " We didn't mess anything up Haley, I'm sorry if you think that us falling in love, mess thing up, I messed thing up I should of been honest with you from the start. I wish I wasn't scared of losing you. Because I'm not ashamed of loving Lucas, he means the world to me." Peyton said, as she locked eyes with him. She smiled her amazing smile at him. She then turned back to Haley. " I can't believe you wanted us apart so bad that you used Brooke."

" Haley I can't believe you would do something like that, you used an innocence person to get what you want." Lucas said, in a disappointed voice. as he glared at her. " If you had a problem with Peyton and me been together, you should of talked to us or, yelled at us or, something. You didn't have to use Brooke..................................

" or me" Nathan said, as he cutted Lucas off. " I can't believe I didn't connect this together sooner." he said, as he walked over to Haley. He looked at Peyton " Haley told me that Lucas liked Brooke and she was worried that when then did get together. That you would fall apart she said that you need someone their for you when everything come down. So I promised her I would be there for you."

" So you were only my friend because Haley asked you to" Peyton asked, with sadness in her voice. " Did she ask you to kiss me to" she said, bitterly. Everyone eyes widen as the words left her mouth. Lucas's eyes were fixed on Peyton.

" No, Peyton she didn't asks me to kiss you. I did that because I wanted to" Nathan said, with honest as he kept his eyes on Peyton. " Everything I ever said to you was true, I knew after the kiss that there would never be a you and me. "

Haley stood there watching them patch up everything. She didn't want no more drama, but she didn't want Lucas with Peyton together either. And the way things were going it looked like they were back together. "Lucas you seem pretty calm, for a guy who just found out that his girl kissed someone else." She smiled.

Lucas looked back in fourth to Nathan and Peyton. He smiled as he faced Haley. " I love Peyton, that kiss was just like Brooke's and mine it didn't mean a thing" Lucas said, as he pulled Peyton to him. " I don't care that Nathan kissed Peyton, who can resisted this beautiful face. " He smiled as he lean down in kissed her deeply and passionately, his tongue deep in her mouth dancing with hers.

Everyone stood there watching the happy couple in there very hot kiss. When they broke apart smiling resting there foreheads against each others. The room was silent till Haley spoke again. " Nice floor show" she rolled her eyes " I just want to clear up a little misunderstanding, Brooke kissed you, you didn't kiss Brooke back you push her away. Right?" She asked as Lucas nodded, She then turn to Peyton " Okay than Nathan kissed you,but what I heard is that you didn't pull away, you kissed back right?" She smiled as she watched Peyton's and Lucas face fell.

" You kissed him back" Lucas asked in a shocked voice. He held her hand tight as he waited for her to responded once he saw her closes her eyes, he got his answer. H e let go of her hand. " I can't believe this" he walked over towards the door. He turns back in looks at her, she was standing there crying. He wanted to say something, He wanted to take her away from everything, but after what he just heard he now just needed to be alone. He heard her yell his name as he walked down the stairs. He kept on walking it was his turn for time now.

* * *

Haley walked out of the room right after Lucas left. She was smiling knowing she accomplished her planned to kept them apart. She was walking down the driveway when someone yelled her name.

" Haley, wait up" Nathan yelled, as he jogged up to her. She stopped in smiled a little, she was totally falling for this boy, but she couldn't she had a boyfriend. " What are you doing this?"

Haley's eyes widen " I'm not doing anything, Peyton kissed another guy Lucas deserved to know" she said, as she turn to walk away.

" Why don't you want Peyton happy?" Nathan questioned, as she turned her to face him. " Is it because your not happy with this so called Chris guy. And Peyton was a very happy with Lucas."

" you don't know anything, I love Peyton like a sister, I don't want her to get hurt, just like I don't want Lucas to get hurt either." She said as she locked eyes with the cute black hair boy.

" And you don't want to get hurt, is that why you avoided spending time with me. Because you feel the same thing I feel that we could be great together, if you would just let some one in. " He paused for a second " I think you are a happy that there together, but scared that Peyton is going to need Lucas more then you. So you pretended to hate the idea of them in relationship to make them feel like there doing something wrong. I also think that Chris is just a guy, you are using so you don't have to fall in love, as long as you don't fall you can't get hurt."

" you don't know what you are talking about" Haley said in a low hesitated voice. She bit her lip as she glared at him, she wasn't sure how he readied her like that. All she really knew was that he was right.

* * *

Brooke felt bad for how everything when down she was getting in her car. She noticed Peyton walking alone, she wanted to make things right. " Do you need a ride" she asked, as she stopped near Peyton.

" No" she said, as she continued to walked. Brooke watched as she walked away she knew she was hurt. She want to make it right.

" Can I walk with you?' Brooke asked, in a low voice. Peyton just looked at her then nodded to her. They walked in silences to Peyton house, as they approached the steps Brooke was shocked with Peyton asked.

" Do you want come in?" She asked as she open the front door. Brooke looked around for a witness she wasn't sure if Peyton was been nice. or was she just trying to get her alone to kill her. Peyton sense that she was nervous " Brooke I'm not going to hurt you, I just don't want to be alone.

" Okay then" Brooke said, as she walked in the house with Peyton. They walked up to Peyton's room. Brooke looked around the room she knew Peyton wasn't like mosted girls. Peyton was different in Brooke was starting to like her. Peyton threw her jacket on the bed. As she went in turn some music on. Brooke just stood in the doorway.

" You can come in sit down make yourself comfortable" Peyton said, as she walked to her bathroom. She text Lucas before she came back out. Brooke was sitting on her bed looking at a picture of Lucas,Haley,Chase and her," That was taking years ago" she said as she sat down beside her.

" you guys were so close growing up, I wish I had friends like this" Brooke said, as she sat the picture back down. " So Chase is your step brother huh?" she asked, as she look over at a wedding picture of Chase and Peyton and two adults she figured was there parents. Peyton raised in eye brow at her.

" yeah Chase is my step brother, why you ask"

" I was just wondering"

" yeah right"

" what I can't ask a simple question" Brooke said, as she stood up in walked towards the window. She saw Chase with Bevin getting out of her car. " So is Bevin his girlfriend"

Peyton walked over in looked out the window to. " No Bevin lives across the street, her brother when off to collage this year. So he asked Lucas and Chase to watch out for her. In they do it like she is there sister. Peyton walked back over to her bed in laid down. " So you like Chase"

Brooke turn around " ha no who said that" she asked as she looked down at her shoes.

" You like him it okay to admitted it"

"No I don't like him, I really don't like him Peyton"

" Don't like who" Chase asked, as he walked in to Peyton's room. Brooke slowly sat down in the chair she started to play with her fingers. Peyton just laughed. She shook her head at Chase. He decide not to push the subject anymore. " How are you" he asked as he sat beside his sister.

"I'm doing as best as I can," she replied, as she give him a small smile.

" Peyt, he loves you, give him time to process everything. He give you time" Chase said, as he stood up in kissed her forehead. He said goodnight to them as he winked at Brooke, who was now blushing in the corner.

" you so like him" Peyton said, as she text Lucas again.

" shut up, I don't like anyone" Brooke said, as she watch Peyton pull out a picture for under her pillow. She walked over to the bed in sat down beside her. She smiled when she saw the picture of Peyton and Lucas. " He loves you Peyton he's told me countless times."

"Thank you Brooke." Peyton sighed. " If you like Chase you can asks him out I don't care"

Brooke looked at her but choose to ignore her last statement. She needed to ask her a question that has been on her mind all night. " Peyton are we friends?" her tone was serious. As she waited for the blond to answer.

Peyton bit her bottom lip as she thought about Brooke's question. " Yeah I think we could be good friends, if you stop kissing Lucas" She joked, as Brooke bowed her head.

"Never again I promise I'm on team Peyton" Brooke teased back as she laid down beside her. " I'm really sorry about everything Peyton, He loves you, don't ever doubt that."

"Thanks Brooke I love him to, I just hope he remembers that" Peyton said, as she looked back down at her phone. She just wished he would call or least texts her. She looked over at Brooke " you can ask Chase out if you want I don't care"

"Peyton I don't want to mess up are new friendship"

"Brooke you won't mess it up because,you want to date my brother"

" Well look at you in Haley"

Peyton sat up " that's different, you see when we were thirteen. We were all playing seven minutes in heaven down in the basement. Chase,Haley,Bevin,Jake,Lucas and me. I had a huge crush on Lucas that Haley and Bevin knew about. So they fixed it where Haley got Chase, Bevin got Jake and I got Lucas. When it was our turn we went into the closet. He pushed my up against the wall in pecked by lips. It was our first kiss. Then he said he want to french kiss me. So we did it was weired. at first but we did it again in we started to like it. After that night we started this little kisses thing. When ever we seen each other we kissed as long as no one was around."

"That so cute, I can't believe you two were each other first kiss, but when did the promise come in" Brooke asked, she was completely into her story.

"About a month later, Haley was having a slummer party. And Lucas and I was laugh and taking I guess Haley didn't like it or whatever. So after Lucas and his dad left. Haley said she want to do this sister for life thing. We poke a hole in or index finger and promise to be sisters for life. She then said that we couldn't date each others brothers. I guess part of me thought it was just a joke. I never really thought Lucas would be into me. We stopped kisses as he started high school. He started dating. I figure that's the way it's suppose to be. I started dating too,but just never found anyone I really liked. My crush on Lucas was growing more each year. I didn't know till recently that he had a crush on me all this time to. That's why he never had a real girlfriend. He said he was wanting on me to be ready to date. Before he make his first move."

"Wow. It's like your own love story" Brooke joked, " your totally going to get your happy ending"

Peyton rolled her eyes " whatever" she yawned. " you can stay here tonight if you want" she said as Brooke nodded her head, "you could sleep in here with me, or go into Chase's room I'm sure he wouldn't mind" she teased. as Brooke slapped her leg.

"Are you sure Peyton, I can stay I mean what if Lucas shows up? Brooke asked, as she looked at the clock.

"I don't think I will be seeing him this weekend" She said, as she walked to the bathroom to change " I'll get you some clothes " she walked in the bathroom in shut the door. Brooke pulled out her cell

"Hey I need you to do me a favor " Brooke said, in a whisper.

"what" the person on the other line spoke

" I need you to to go find Lucas in talk to him please Peyton is really hurting. He's not returning her calls, or texts." Brooke whispered

" Okay I'll do it for Peyton" the caller said with a sigh

" thank you call me if you fine him bye" Brooke said, in hung up right as Peyton open the door.

" Who was on the phone?" Peyton asked as she when in the closet to get Brooke something to sleep in

" OH, I just call my mom to tell her I won't be home tonight" Brooke lied, as she walked over towards Peyton who held her out some clothes. Peyton waited till Brooke was in the bathroom. She then took a deep breath. She was about to call Lucas. When her phone ring,

"Hey" She smile, happy that he finally called her.

" Hi," his tone wasn't as happy as hers she took notices to.

" I'm sorry Lucas, It did me anything Lucas I love you" Peyton said, as she try to hold herself together.

Lucas closed his eyes " A kiss always means something Peyton. Brooke kissed me I didn't kiss back. Which means there was no feeling there. Nathan kissed you" He paused as he prepared himself " you kissed him back. Which means you have to feel something to kiss him back."

" Lucas I don't I swear I love you" Peyton knew where this was going " It did mean a thing please believe me" she was cry uncontrollable now. Brooke was standing in the bathroom door way crying. She watched as Peyton sat down on the bed.

" I think you need to figure out what you want" Lucas said. as he felt the tears in his eyes. His heart was breaking at the sound of her crying. He didn't want to do this but he know he had to. he couldn't continue on with her thinking she has feelings for Nathan.

"I want you Lucas I want you" She closed her eyes praying this was a dream. Then the words left his mouth that broke her completely. " I don't think we should see each other for awhile, or talk" He hung up before she could protested. Peyton took her phone in threw it at the wall. Brooke jump as phone slam the wall. She walked over to Peyton who was now on her knees on the floor crying. Brooke wrap her arms around her as Peyton cried. Chase who was now standing in the doorway was also crying. As he watched his sister fall apart.

* * *

Lucas was sitting on the bleachers with his head in his hands. He was mad at himself for not be able to tell her he loved her. She said it twice to him. He couldn't even say it once. All he kept seeing was Nathan and her kissing or hugging. Then is mind when back to first meeting Nathan when he made that joke about Peyton's leg around his waist as he's fucking her. He was pissed All he saw was red. His head snapped up as he heard foot steps approach him

"What the Fuck are you doing here" He asked, as he stood up, when his fist ready.

" I just wanted to talk to you" the person said as he walked closer to Lucas

" I don't have a damn thing to say to you" Lucas yelled with more angry " I think you should go"

" Look I'm sorry"

' I don't want to hear it, I'm warning you" Lucas was turning red

" I think we should talk about Peyton...........

Lucas had enough once he said that name he punch him in the jaw. He stood there as the guy hit the ground " I told you I don't have a damn thing to say to you"

* * *

**Okay well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I kinda like the Brooke and Peyton part myself I love there friendship on the show. So I had to make them become friends some how. I know alot of you are upset about Leyton but you know me I will find a way to get them back together. Anyways what do you think should happen next? I need some ideas on how to get Haley to come around in accepted Lucas and Peyton as a couple. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please keep reviewing they keep me writing. **


	9. Chapter 9

It was now Monday Morning, the weekend went by fast. Lucas was standing at his locker when Chase walk over to his. He didn't return any of Lucas's calls this weekend. Lucas need to know if they were still friends.

"Hey man" Lucas said, as he closed his locker. Chase nodded but didn't say anything. Lucas arched his eye brow. ' Are you mad at me" he asked, as he lean up against the lockers.

"No'' Chase said, as he closed his locker and, walked away. Lucas shook his head " Chase man wait up" he yelled as he jogged up to him. " Man something wrong, why you acting like this"

Chase turn around " nothing" he whispered. he wait to tell him how hurt Peyton was but he just didn't wait to hear some dumb excuse.

"Hey Chase" Brooke said, as she walked up to the boys.

"Hey Brooke" Chase said, with a smile "How can I help you beautiful" he said, as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Brooke put her head down in blush, Lucas rolled his eyes. He looked down the hall were Peyton's locker is hopping to see her. He turn his attention back when he heard is sister voice.

"I can't believe her, " Haley said, as she walked up to them. " Peyton is such a bitch" she said with her hands on her hips.

" Hey don't call her that" Chase said, as he glared at Haley

"Chase I know she is your sister,but she pissed me off last night. Where is she" Haley said, as she looked around for her best friend.

"She not here, she wasn't feeling good this morning." Chase said, as he looked at Brooke. Lucas bow his head

"I can't believe she quit cheer leading" Haley said, as pulled out her phone.

"she quit" Lucas asked, as in low voice. He knew he was the reason she quit. He didn't want to come to school either,but he did hoping to see her.

"Yeah, can you believe that. I have to call her" Haley said,

"No. don't call her" Brooke said, as she grabbed Haley's phone. "Look Peyton had a horrible weekend. she needs time"

"What are you talking about, what happen"Haley asked, with a confuse face. "Lucas what is going on?"

" Ha, he the reason she a mess, " Brooke said, as she noticed her brother coming up the hall. " I got to go" she walked over to Nathan. "Bye Chase" she wink

"Okay I'm totally lost here,"Haley said, as she looked over at Chase. "What does Brooke know that I don't?" she asked, she was upset and a little jealous

"Well if you weren't suck up Chris's ass all the time, you would know that your plan worked. Lucas ended things with Peyton, completely breaking her she never left her room all weekend." Rachael said, as she handed Haley, Peyton's uniform. Lucas closed his eyes as Rachael continued to speak. " here she asked me to give you this. you are supposed to be her best friend, Just because you couldn't handle the two of them together, you turn your back on her . Thank god for Brooke she stay with her all weekend, she let her cry on her shoulder. Where were you?'' Rachael asked, in disappoint voice.

"She be okay" Haley said, as she looked down at the floor. "Peyton strong she get through anything"

"Yeah when the help of her real friends" Rachael said, as she walked away.

"I got go" Lucas said, as he give a chase a sympathetic look. " I'm really sorry, I never wanted hurt her."

"why did you?" Chase asked, he knew he should of kept his mouth shut,but after seen his sister this weekend. He needed to know what real happen. " I supported your relationship Luke, I was the one that told her to tell you how she feels. She was so scared of getting hurt, I never thought you would hurt her."

"Look she kissed Nathan, I'm not the bad guy here" Lucas said, as he ran his hand though his hair.

"That kiss didn't mean a damn thing" Nathan said, as he slammed his locker shut

"Shut up, no one talking to you" Lucas was getting angry again. Haley looked over at Nathan her mouth dropped as she saw his jaw.

"What the hell happen to you" Haley said, as she touched his banged jaw. "who did this"

"Asks you jack ass of a brother" Nathan said, as he narrowed his eyes to Lucas.

"Lucas Scott, you did this" Haley questioned as she turn to her brother. "Why in the hell would you do this.?"

"He kissed my girlfriend Hales" Lucas was seeing red again. he clinched his fist, as his eyes still locked on the black hair boy.

"She wasn't your girlfriend, when she kissed me. "Nathan said, he knew Lucas was getting hot "You know I'm glad you ended things with her. She is one hell of a kisser, I wondered what else she's good?" he laughed.

"Nathan" the girls yelled. before they were pushed a side. Lucas knock him up against the locker '' Shut the hell up." Nathan then push Lucas to the floor, Lucas jump up punch him in the stomach,but Nathan remained on his feet. He punch Lucas's side. Lucas speared Nathan to the floor. It was then that the heard the coach yelling "Knock it off" Chase helped the coach pull them apart. "My office now" he yelled as both boys glared at each other.

* * *

Later on after school Lucas and Nathan were sitting on the bench. Watching the other guys practice. They were benched for two games, with after school detention for two weeks. Lucas looked over at the gym doors. As they open his heart leap out with Peyton walked in. She was wearing a short blue jean skirt and, a black tank top. She look stunning like always. She didn't look over at the boys. She walked straight over to the girls. He watched as Brooke and Rachael hugged her. Then watched as she pulled Haley to the corner. He wondered what she was there for. He was bough out of his thoughts when Nathan spoke " She cried after the kiss" Lucas looked at him curiosity, Nathan knew Lucas really cared about her. Hell you don't get this pissed over just some girl. He knew deep down that Peyton was more than some girl to Lucas. He also thought as soon as he gets then back together. They could help get him and Haley get together.

Peyton was nervous to be there she need to talk to Haley. She pray she wouldn't run into him. She decide that as long as she didn't look over there. She wouldn't cry.

"Hey, I'm sorry about quiting like that Hales" Peyton said, as Haley hugged her. "I was thinking if you aren't to mad at me. I could have my spot back"

"Coarse, you know I will never give your spot away. "Haley smiled, she looked over at her brother, She noticed the sadness in his eyes as he watched Peyton. "Do you really love him" she asked, she needed to know if this was serious.

"Haley, It doesn't matter now, were done"Peyton said, as she turn her head she didn't want to cry again.

" It does matter, do you love him Peyton" she asked, in as she study her friend.

"Yeah I do" She paused "that's what makes this so hard" she whispered, as she felt her eyes start to burn again. "I'm sorry I kept it for you,but hell you were right I got hurt,but that 's life right. You win some, you lose some. Point of story love sucks" she wiped her eyes. Haley shook her head, "No love is what makes us who we are. I'm sorry you got hurt, " she said, as she pulled her in to a hug. "It's my fault" she whispered as tears burn her eyes too. "All my fault Peyton"

Lucas watched as they stood there hugging, He was happy that they were getting along again. He turn Nathan "why did she cry? you musted be a bad kisser. She never crys when I kiss her." he said trying to lighting the mood.

"whatever" Nathan said, as he looked over at them. He wasn't sure if Peyton would be upset with him or not. All he knew is this was a chance he was going to take to make her smile again. " Because of you" he said, as he locked eyes with the confused blond.

* * *

**Well, what did you think Haley is coming to terms with the two. She is realizing that they really do love each other. Nathan tells Lucas the truth about the kiss,but will that change his mind?" Thanks for the reviews. you guys a amazing. Please kept reviewing. I might have a next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks again.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay look this is what happen,I'm going to be honest with you. About two weeks ago right after we won are second game. You left with Jake and I saw Peyton sitting outside she looked so sad and lost. I walked over to her.

**Flash Back**

_"Hey Peyton" he said, as he sat down beside her " you okay" _

_"Yeah, just thinking, nice game tonight"She said trying to convince him she is fine. Nathan didn't know her that well but he could see the sparkle that was in her eyes with he first met her was gone._

_"Yeah, we did pretty good tonight, with the help of some hot cheerleaders cheering us on." He wink, as Peyton blushed. It was then that she saw just how beautiful she really was. The moon made her glow. Before either really knew what was happening. His lips were on hers,she moved her lips with his,but once she felt his hand touch her chin. So jump up. _

_"oh my god" she whisper as she covered her mouth. ' I can't believe I did that' she cried, her tears were uncontrollably coming down. Nathan walked over to her. He reached out to touch her,but she backed away. "No I just cheated on Lucas" she fell to her knees crying. _

_"Peyton, you didn't cheat on Lucas it was just a kiss,he will never know" he try to reassure her. "I won't tell him"_

_"No, I tell Lucas everything, I love him I can't lie to him." _

_"Hey you guys are taking time so really I think Lucas would understand" he wiped her tears away, "come on your to pretty to be sitting here crying" she smiled at him_

_"Do you really think he'll understand, I can't lose him Nathan he means to much to me" _

_"If he loves you as much as you oblivious love him, I know he would understand"_

_"Good,because that kiss make me realize something"_

_"what's that"_

_" Lucas is the only one I want to kiss" _

**End of Flash Back**

"Then I walked her to her call and, we never talked about it again" Nathan finished, as he followed Lucas gaze. They sat there watching Peyton Laugh at Brooke dancing. "She is an amazing,sarcastic,adorable,stubborn,beautiful girl. I would think twice before you walk completely out of her life. The next guy that comes along is probably going to sweep her off her feet. He won't step a side like I did" he said, as he got up in walked out of the gym. Lucas sat there thinking he knew deep down that Nathan is right. He wanted to ran over there in tell her he loved her,but his pride wouldn't let him.

* * *

A month had past sense Nathan and Lucas talk, he was still avoiding Peyton watching her from a far. He wanted to talk to her,but he noticed how inseparable Haley and Peyton become. He figured he would just mess up there friendship again. So he stay away He walked up stairs to tell her dinner was ready. He open the door is heart stop as his eyes locked on Peyton. Who was standing in the middle of the room in a strapless green dress. He stood there unable to move he looked her up and down. His throat was dry as his eyes scanned her tan legs. The dress was melt to her body it make her breast look bigger. It was that moment that he wanted to carry her to his room and tear that dress off of her. He lick his lips as he finally make eye connect with her.

Peyton stood there motionless, she has been avoiding him. For a month now Haley told her he had plans tonight,that's why she came over. Now she is standing in front of him,she can feel his eyes soaking her in. Her heart was racing she wanted him to carry her to his room tear her dress off in finally become one. She bit her lip as she watched him lick his,

Haley walked back in to the room for been in the closet, She looked back in fourth between the two. "Lucas what do you want?" she asked, smiling as she watched Lucas put his hands in his pocket. "Dinners done" he said in a low voice, his eyes never leaving Peyton's

"Okay we will be down" Haley said, as she walked over in pushed him out her door. She closed it then bust out laughing, "Wow you sure left him speechless" Peyton just shook her head. They when down stairs to enjoy Haley's family for dinner.

Peyton sat across from Lucas She was no longer in the green dress,She was in a tight mini skirt and white shirt. Still beautiful as ever."Thanks Karen for inviting me" she said, as she try to remain cool and calm. It was hard with his eyes on her. "Your welcome sweetheart,how are you?" Karen asked, as she sat down. She was little disappoint when she hear about the break up. She always thought Peyton would be her daughter in-law. "I'm doing great thanks to Haley" Peyton said, as she smiled at her best friend. They sat there talking in eating. Lucas didn't talk to Peyton and Peyton didn't talk to Lucas.

"Mom don't forget I won't be home till midnight tomorrow" Haley said, to her mom. Karen nodded "I remember the winter dance is tomorrow, So I guess Chris is taking you,What about you Peyton?" Karen asked, hoping she didn't have a date. Lucas looked at her for a moment his heart stop at her words. "Yeah I'm going with Nathan" she said, as she study her plate she felt tears burn her eyes as Lucas dropped his fork. She closed her eyes as he said, "I'm sorry mom, I'm not feeling really good" he looked at her once more before, walking out of the dinning room. She jump at the sound of his door slamming.

"Peyton he does care for you, he's stubborn but I know he will come around"Karen said, as she try to comfort the girl, who was like a daughter to her. "It's been a month Karen,I thought my now he would aleast want to talk to me." she said, as a few tears drop down her red cheeks. Haley hugged her before whispering "I'll be right back" She walked at of the room and, headed to her brothers room. She needed to know what the hell was going through his mind. She in Peyton were back on track everything was going good. She really thought that he would find away to get Peyton back. She told Peyton to keep her distance. Let him come to her. But just maybe he really didn't love her like Peyton loved him. She was confused by his action this pasted month,but tonight it's all going to come out.

* * *

Haley was pissed as she walked up the stairs to Lucas's room. She open the door "Lucas Scott I have put up with enough of your shit I........................" she stopped, when she noticed him sitting in the corner. His head was in his hands. She slowly walked over to him. She knelt down in front of him,"Lucas" she whispered. He didn't say anything She happen to glaze the room, she smiled when she saw a picture of him and Peyton on his nightstand. She looked over at the desk were there was more pictures of the two. She noticed a black box on his bed she walked over in gasped as she looked through it. It was full of pictures of Peyton before they even when out. Ticket stubs from there first date to the movies, a necklace she give him for his fourteenth birthday. Everything Peyton ever give him was in this box. "oh Lucas, you really do love her" she whispered as she let a couple of treas fall.

"It doesn't mater now,Nathan was right if I wait to long someone was going to sweep her away.''Lucas said, as he finally looked up at his sister. Haley's heart broke at the sight of her brother crying. "It's to late Hales I lost her"

"No you didn't Lucas I promise you, she has always been yours,she always will be" Haley said, as she hugged her brother "If you want her back, Let me help" she said, as she wiped his eyes. "I want her Haley,I love her." Haley just smiled as she kept holding him. "Okay, let me work my magic," she teased as he rolled his eyes at her. "I promise she will be in your arms tomorrow night" Lucas just nods, he loves the sound of that. He closed his eyes in dreams of tomorrow.

* * *

Well let me know what you think, I promise the next chapter they will be together. And Haley will dump Chris, maybe for Nathan. Thanks for reading and reviewing it means alot.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day at school Lucas stood against his locker. As he watched Peyton laugh at something Nathan said. He was jealous of the closeness that Peyton and Nathan had.

"There not together" Chase said, as he open his locker.

" They sure act it" Lucas replied, as his eyes stay on the happy couple

" Well there not, he has a thing for Haley. Peyton and Nate are just friends" Chase said, as he closed his locker.

"Then why is his arm wrapped around her" He asked, as he watched Peyton lean into Nathan as they walked down the hall together.

"you use to wrap your arm around her all the time, when you were just friends" Haley said, as she walked up to her lonely brother. "She loves you, even a month later she still loves you. Nathan knows just like everyone else. "

" It's just hard to watch her act that way with

" someone who isn't you" Haley finished for him, as she wrapped her arm around her brother.

"yeah" he paused,for a moment then turn to his sister "you promise me that she was going to be in my arms tonight. How do you plan on accomplishes this"

"Hey, don't doubt me, she is my best friend, okay I even have Brooke and Rachael to help."

" I'll help to,just to get him to stop whining" Chase laughed, as Lucas sent him a glare.

" Look Nathan is taking her to the dance tonight, But he won't be leaving the dance with her." Haley said, as she kissed both boys cheek. " Just trust me"

* * *

Peyton was sitting under a shady tree reading, Haley and Brooke walked over to her.

"Hey girl" Haley said, as she and Brooke sat down.

"Hey" Peyton said, as she put her book down.

"So Brooke I heard you asked Chase to the dance tonight" Peyton said, as she smiled at the blushing brown hair girl.

" Yeah I did, he said yes" she said, with a little shock in her voice

"Duh, he likes you" Peyton said, as Brooke eyes widen " Brooke he has been talking about you for the past month. I was getting sick of hearing how pretty you are."

"Really, God I thought Nathan was then only one who could talk for hours about a girl" Brooke said, as she looked over at Haley

"Yeah I hear him all day long" Peyton said, as she also looked at Haley

"Hey Nathan is a great, sweet guy, but I have a boyfriend. I love Chris." Haley said, as she put her head down.

"Whatever you say Hales, So I guess he is still taking you tonight" Peyton asked, she knew Chris would back out somehow.

" Well no he call me this morining, something about a road trip in free beer" Haley replied sadly.

" I'm sorry Haley" Brooke said, but she was hoping tonight Haley would change her mind about Nathan.

"You know you could always go with Nathan" Peyton said, as Nathan approached the girls.

"Go with me where" Nathan asked, as he sat beside Haley.

"No where" Haley said, then turning to see Lucas waking with Chase. " Hey guys, come over here" she waved them over.

" I need to go " Peyton said, as she started to get her stuff together.

"No Peyton stay, you two need to talk sometime" Haley said, Peyton was about to responded, but when Lucas sat down beside her. She forgot what she was going to say.

"Hey Peyt" Lucas said, trying to make this easy on her. he was nervous so he knew she was to.

"Hey Luke" she replied, looking at her book.

Haley watched as the two try to pretend that they were fine. "You know what Peyton your right"

Peyton looked up at her friend confused, "What are talking about?"

"you said, that I should go with Nathan to the dance tonight. I think I will if you don't mind" Haley asked, as she watched Peyton bite her bottom lip. Peyton knew Haley was up to something.

"Wait, what the hell are you guys talking about" Nathan asked, his heart was beating fast, he has been tyring to get Haley to notice him for the past month. Now she wants to go to a dance with him,but he has all ready asked Peyton.

"Look my boyfriend kinda back out on me this morning."

"What's new" Lucas said, as Peyton smiled at him. Haley throw her shoe at him "och, damn hales, He is an ass"

"Shut up Lucas" She said, sending him a look that Lucas knew if he didn't kept his mouth shut. She wasn't going to help him. He singled for her to continue. "So I was wondering if you would like to be my date"

"Haley I would love a chance to show you how great of guy I'm,but what about Peyton I s...............

"Nathan It's okay, I rather go alone. I know how much this means to you" Peyton interrupted

"Or you could go with Lucas" Haley said, as she smiled at her Best friend.

"Yeah that sounds prefect" Brooke chimed in, as she smile at Lucas, who was sitting there waiting on Peyton's response.

"There right Peyt, we can all go as I group" Nathan said, he knew what the girls were up to.

"No that's not a good idea" Peyton said, as she started to put her stuff in her bag. Lucas put his head down, Brooke and Haley exchanged looks.

"Peyt you guys can go as friends, just like you and Nate were going as" Chase said, as he eye his sister, She look at him for a moment. "Look Rachael going with Jake, I'm going with Brooke, Haley and Nathan are going together, it's like a big group of friends out together."

"Okay, I go as friends" Peyton said, as she stood up "I got to go I see you guys around" she said, as she rushed off. Lucas sat there watching her, he was happy that she agree,but not to happy about the friend part. He just hope that Haley knew what she was doing

"Lucas, look just show up tonight at eight, with some flowers, Act like you are there as a friend. Then when you get her to the dance I will work on her" Haley said, as she turn to Nathan. "Look we are going to this thing as friends, I'm only doing this because I want this for Luke" She stood up " Don't get no idea's I love Chris" she then walked away. Nathan just shook his head. Brook and Chase looked at him sympathetically

" Yeah we all love Chris" Lucas said sarcastically. Making everyone laugh.

* * *

Peyton was nerves as she stood in front of the mirror. "Okay Peyton, you can do this it just Lucas. He is still the same guy, we are just going as friends," She said to herself as she try to prepare herself. She jumped at the sound of her door bell. "a friend your still in love with." she whispered as she walked down the stairs. She took a deep breathe as she open the door. He stood there in his black suit and green tie, she knew he wear the tie because, she once told him he looked good in green. _"Damn he looks good" _she thought to herself, as she smiled, "Hey, come in, I need to grab my jacket" she said, as she walked in the hall.

Lucas walked in behind her his eyes gazed her body, she wearing the green dress that he seen yesterday on her. Her hair was down and all curly, she was wearing high heels that made her legs look more gorgeous than ever. He smiled as he noticed the ankle bracelet on her right leg. He give it to her one her sixteenth birthday, a month before he kissed her in Haley's room. She walked back over to him. "Hey" he finally find his voice, "here these are for you" He smiled as he hand her the pink roses that Haley picked out.

"Thank you, there beautiful." she smiled "Um I'll go put them in water". She smiled all the way to the kitchen as she filled the vase up. Her heart was beating fast, she kept telling herself that they were just friends. She walked back out to him, "Ready" He nodded, as he open the door for her. "_So far, so good,"_she thought, as he open the car door for her. She felt a shock go up her spine when she heard him say. " By the way you look absolutely stunning" "_this is going to be along night" _

Lucas mind was racing, he was desperately needing to touch her. It has been one month and two days since he last kissed her. They drove to the school in silences. He wanted to say so much to her,but was afarid he would ruin the moment. He just prayed that Haley knew what she was doing.

* * *

Haley was standing next to Nathan, waiting for Peyton and Lucas arrival. She smiled at Brooke and Chase as they walked in she was really happy for Brooke. Even Rachael who for the past year has try to get Jake to notice her was happy. Haley turn her attention back to the door. She smiled as she watched her best friend walk in, Her smile fade when she notices, that they were walking far apart for each other. Peyton walked with her arms wrapped around herself. Lucas walked with his hands in his pocket. She walked over to them " Hey you guys look amazing" she hugged both of them.

"Yeah you look pretty good yourself" Peyton said, " excuse me" she whispered as she walked over to Nathan. Haley watched, as she hugged Nathan than laugh at something he said. "_This isn't going to be as easy as I thought" _She looked back at Lucas who just shrug his shoulders.

" What do I do Hales," He paused, as he watched her take her jacket off. "She won't talk to me, Hell she won't even look at me longer than a few seconds. I think it's time to face it, she's not coming back to me." He walked out of the gym, more heart broke than he walked in.

Haley couldn't fine the words, to describe what she saw as he walked away, He was giving up, he was throwing in the towel. She took a deep breath as she walked over to Peyton. She need to see were Peyton's heart truly was.

* * *

Peyton smiled as she sat down next to Nathan. They watched the couples dance on the floor "Are you going to asks Haley to dance?" She questioned, to him as she raised her eye brow. Nathan shook his head.

"What's the point, she basicly told me this was like a pitty date." Nathan said, as he look down at the floor.

"She is just confuse, Nate, Chris has some kinda hold on her. I hate the guy as much as Lucas does" Peyton replied,

"So speaking of Lucas, why are you over her with me. And not with your date" Nathan asked, as he raised his eye brow at her this time.

"I don't know, Is just not the same. I miss him, I do,but he hurt me you know. I afraid of my actions around him now." She paused, "Like tonight when he picked me up, all I wanted was to kiss him. I had to stop in reminded myself that we aren't together anymore." she replied, in a sad like voice.

"Peyton, I get the whole not wanting to get hurt, but Lucas was hurt in the process to. He still loves you more than ever. He misses you to."Nathan looked over at the door. "I think you need to talk to him"

"Nate, I'm here with him, what more does he wanted."Peyton sighed. she looked around the gym, trying to find those blue eyes she loves so much " where is he?" she questioned, as she kept scanning the room.

"He left" Haley said, as she sat down beside her best friend.

"Oh, wow he could of at least told me" Peyton muttered. She looked down at the floor desperately trying to kept the tears away. Nathan put his hand on her back, giving Haley a innocent look.

"Peyton I asked you a month ago, if you were in love with Lucas. I need to know if your answer is the same." She asked, in a blurt but comfort voice. Peyton looked up at her, her eyes moist with the tears she was fighting back. She study her for a moment, she smiled as she noticed the hurt and, sadness in her green eyes. They reminded her of the sadness in Lucas eyes the night in his bedroom. with he admitted he was in love Peyton. "Good, because he Loves you, he is just as miserable as you are. Tonight we are going to fix you two." Haley gave her a kiss on her cheek. "wipe your eyes, I'm going to go get your man. Than you are going to dance with him and, talk to him." Peyton nodded.

"Haley, I promise I will talk to him, if you dance with Nathan" Peyton gave her a small smile, as she begged her friend for one little dance. Nathan's eyes widen,as he waited on her to reply

"Fine, it that means you two will work out your problems. I will dance with Nathan" Haley shook her head as she walked away, praying that Lucas didn't actually leave.

* * *

Okay please don't hate me. I know I promise that this chapter they will be back together. I just like to keep you on the edge,But they will definitely be together in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. You guys are great.


	12. Chapter 12

Haley walked out of the gym, into the empty hallway. Praying that Lucas didn't leave, she looked up at the sound of the double doors opening. She smiled brightly as Lucas walked towards her.

" I thought you left" she said, in a relieved voice.

"Yeah, I was going to,but I figured I did bring her here. She owns me a least one dance right?" He asked, in a hesitant voice, with a half smile.

Haley took his hand into hers. "Yeah, she owns you one, come on." They walked back into the gym in search of there dates. He rolls eyes and sighs, as he noticed her in the middle of the dance floor with Nathan. "There friends Luke, just friends. She wants you" Haley said, as they made there way to the couple.

"Can we cut in?" Haley questioned,

They turn to face them, Peyton smile a little at Lucas. "Course" Nathan said, as he extended his hand to Haley. Lucas extended his hand to Peyton, who immentily accepted it. He smiled at the feeling of holding her soft hand again. The both turn to Haley, waiting on her to take Nathan's hand. Haley smiled at them, her smile fade, as she noticed the look they were giving her.

"What" she asked,innocently. as if she see didn't Nathan's hand.

"Haley" Peyton exclaim, as she nodded towards a very hurt Nathan. Haley looked over at him, then back to Peyton. " You were serious?" she asked, in a whisper.

Peyton narrowed her eyes to her " It won't kill you, it's one dance Hales" she sighed, as Haley rolled her eyes.

"Fine" Haley said, as she grabbed Nathan's hand. "Kept your hands above the waist line, Don't you dare touch my ass!" she then pulled him a few feet away for where Lucas and Peyton were.

Peyton shook her head as Lucas laughed at his sister actions. Peyton placed her hands on his shoulders. Lucas placed his on her waist. Her pulse quickened, as she felt his warm hands through her thin dress. The music started to play,they swayed away to the music. There both kept their eyes down.

" _I'll remember you."_

_By: No Secrets....._

_It has been so long since we have _

_talked,I hope that things are still the same. _

_Hoping that they will never change.........._

Peyton closed her eyes as the lyrics played in head. Lucas smiled as he watched her. He loved the way she let a song lean her to another place.

_Cause what we had can't be replaced,_

_Don't let our memories fade away,_

_Keep me in your heart for always......._

Her eyes opened at the last line of the song. She looked up smilng, as she noticed he has been watching her. There eyes stay locket as the both listen to the song.

_You made me believe that I can do almost _

_anything_, _You stood right by me through_

_the tears, though everything_.........

Peyton smiled as, she remember Lucas been there when she lost her mom. He made her stronger, he make her believe in herself. He has been with her through every step of her life. She needed him to be with her in the future, more than just a friend. " I'm sorry, I kissed Nathan" she whispered, " it really didn't mean anything." she watched as his eyes widen. " I'm sorry, for hurting you." she add, as she looked away.

_I'll remember you and,baby that's_

_forever true. you're the one that I'll_

_always miss. Never thought it would_

_feel like this, I'll be there for you._

"I'm sorry, for hurting you. " he said, as he lift her head. So he could look her in the eyes. "I let my pride get in the way, of what I really wanted" he smiled, as caressed her cheek, " What I still want?"

_No matter what you're going through_

_In my heart,you'll always be_

_Forever baby, I'll remember you._

"What do you want Lucas?" she asked, as she the stopped dancing.

_I promise you I won't forget,_

_the times we shared,the tears we cried,_

_you'll always be the sun in my sun._

"You" he whispered, he then lean down in pressed his lips to hers. "I just want you" he whispered, against her lips. She smile, as he kissed her again.

_It may be fate that brings us back,_

_to meet again someday. Even though_

_we go separate made me_

_believe that I could do almost anything,_

They pulled back smiling, as they started to dance again. He rested his forehead against hers, as he breathe her in, " I really missed you" he said, as he blushed his lips against hers pulled her, as close as he could his tongue lick her bottom lip. She part her mouth slowly gave him silent permission. His tongue slip in so he could taste her again.

_You stood right by me through _

_the tears,through everything._

_I'll remember you and, baby that's_

_forever true. You're the one that_

_I'll always miss. Never thought_

_it would be like this........._

" I like this song, it reminds me of everything we been through" She said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She lay her head against his chest. " I miss this, I miss you, I miss us" she whispered, as she closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head. Bring a smile to her face. " I still love you" she looked up at him, So he could see it in her eyes.

_If the day should come_

_When you need someone_

_You know that I'll follow._

_I will be there...._

He smiled, "Good to hear" he kissed, her forehead. " Because, I'm so in love with you" he laughed, as he heard her sigh in relief. " What did you actually think I didn't love you anymore?'' he asked,

_Don't ever let there be, _

_a doubt in your mind._

_Cause I 'll remember you_

" Maybe," she replied. " but never, again I promise." She smiled, as he pecked her lips again. She laid her head on his shoulder.

_baby that's forever true._

_you're the one that I'll always miss_

_Never thought it would feel like this_

_I'll be there for you._

As the song came to an end. Lucas kissed the top of her head. "We are offically back together right" He asked. as she looked back up at him. " Let me cheek with Nathan." she teased, as she pulled away. "Funny blondie," he said, as he pulled her back to him. " I thought it was to." She kissed him again.

* * *

Lucas was sitting at the table with a huge smile, Chase walked over to him. " You look pretty happy" he said, as he sat down across from him.

" I'm more then happy, I'm like over the moon" He laughed, he took a slip of his drink.

" Peyton, look's really happy, thanks for that man" Chase said, as he waved Jake over.

" She makes me happy, I promise I won't scew up this time" He said in a serious tone. Chase just nodded.

" Let me guess, your date's in the restroom to" Jake asked, as she shook his head.

" Yeah" both boys said.

* * *

Peyton was cheeking her make-up. When Rachael and Brooke walked in. " Well happy looks good on you Peyt" Rachael said, with a wink.

" You to, both of you" Peyton replied, as she looked at her two friends. " I see you both are having a great time"

"Yeah, Chase is amazing. I like him alot " Brooke said, as she cheek up make-up.

"Jake was always amazing" Rachael said, as she combed her hair. "Where's Haley?"

" I don't know, Last I saw, she was dancing with Nathan" Peyton said, as bit her bottom lip. " I haven't see Nathan in a while either."

"Probably because, you were to lost in Lucas's mouth" Rachael teased, as Peyton blushed.

"I can't believe Haley actually dance with Nathan" Brooke said, as she open the door.

"Well I kinda told her that I wouldn't dance with Lucas, if she didn't dance with Nathan" Peyton admitted, as the three girls walked back to the gym.

"Oh, that makes sense" Brooke said,

They walked back laughing and talking. All three smiling as the found there men talking about Basketball. " okay we back, no more talking about basketball" Rachael warned Jake as she walked to him. He smiled in wrapped his arms around her. Brooke walked over in sat beside Chase, who reached for her hands. Making her blush again. Peyton decide to sit on Lucas lap. He was surprise, but not complaining. He wrapped both his arms around her, as she scanned the room for Haley or Nathan.

"Hey, have you guys seen Haley or Nathan." Peyton asked, everyone shook there heads.

"My eyes have been on you all night" Lucas said, as he kissed her shoulder. Peyton smiled down at him.

" Your crazy, you know that" Peyton said, as she kisses the top of his head.

" yeah, I'm crazy about you" Lucas said, he smiled, as Peyton turned her head to hide her blush. She didn't say anything, she just kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Look what we have here" a voice said, as Peyton and Lucas pulled apart.

"Keller, what the hell are you doing here?" Lucas asked, in frustrated voice.

"I was invited, by my girlfriend" He smiled. "Where the hell is she?"

"We don't know" Peyton said, in a annoyed voice.

"She knows Chris Keller, waits for no one, She has five minutes before, the Chris Keller train rolls out" Chris said, as he sat down beside Lucas. " So Luke,you and blondie are hitting the sheets now?"

"Keller, shut the hell up" Lucas said, as he glared at him.

"Baby, not let him get to you" Peyton pleaded, as she ran her fingers though his soft hair. Lucas smiled at her.

"Wow, the sex must be mind blowing, huh Luke, you are so pussy whipped." Chris laughed.

"That it" Lucas said, as he felt the angry raise in him.

"Lucas, no ignore him" Peyton said, as she straddled his lap. Then kissed him hard,but passionately. Lucas was shocked,but didn't stop her. He has missed her the month they were apart. He needed to feel her like this again. She let her right hand play with the hair on the back of his neck. She placed her left hand over his heart. Something she loved to do while kissing him. He moved his lips down to neck, she smiled, at the feel of his lips on her neck again. He knew she was trying to distracted him. but hearing her moan made him wanted more of her. His hands moved to her legs rubbing then moaning at the feel of them . Peyton was very aware of everyone watching them, "Lucas, we have to stop" she whisper, he pulled back from her neck. "you started" he said, as pecked her lips once again. "I know, I promise I'll make it up to you" she whispered, as she kissed him again. They pulled back at the sound of Haley's voice.

"Chris what are you doing here?" Haley asked, in a nervous voice.

Everyone eyed her for a moment taking in her flushed look. Peyton smiled, she knew now where Haley was. Chris shook his head as he stood up.

"Let's go,we need to talk" He pulled her out of the gym. Haley gave Peyton a little smile.

"Well I don't think she hates Nathan anymore" Rachael said, laughing.

* * *

Okay let me know what you think, if you want. Thanks for reading and the reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Peyton woke to the sound of her ringing phone.

"Hello" she said, in a sleepily voice.

"Peyton,you wake" Her best friend asked,

"I am now" She said with a little yawn. "What's up Hales?" she knew, Haley must really need to talk because, Haley knows Peyton hates to wake early on a Saturday.

" I really need to talk to you"

" Okay, talk"

" No, not on the phone. I need you to come over"

"AHHHH, Haley, I'm sleeping" Peyton whinnied

" Peyton, your my best friend. I need you please" Haley begged. " you could see Lucas" Haley smiled, knowing she had her full attention now.

" Okay, I'll be over."

Peyton hung and hurried to the shower. She might not be a morning person,but she would sacrifice it just to see Lucas. He has been on her mind all night. She put on a pair jeans, and her black tric shirt. She put her hair in ponytail. She grab her keys, She ran down the stairs and hoped and her car smiling.

Haley was waiting for her at the door. She ran outside once Peyton pulled in the drive way. "God what took you so long?" Haley asked, as she open the car door. Pulling Peyton out of the car. "Come on,"

"Haley, calm down" Peyton said, as she pulled out of her grabs. " What's going on?"

"Nathan kissed me" Haley said, with a little shock in her voice.

"Wow, It's about time" Peyton joked

"Peyton, I have a boyfriend," Haley said bitterly

"Yeah, But Nathan is a good kisser" Peyton teased.

"PEYTON, THAT'S SO NOT THE POINT" Haley yelled. She pulled Peyton into the house.

"So you agree he is a good kisser." Peyton asked, as Haley started to blush. " Haley, what happen after the kiss?"

" We were dancing, he was says all these sweet things. Chris never talks to be like that. " she took a deep breath. "He lean down and, kissed me. I don't know why, but I kissed him back." she said, as she looked at her friend.

"So what happen next?"

"After a couple of seconds, I pulled away and, I started to cry. then ran out of the gym." Peyton started to laugh. Haley glared out her. "What are you laughing at?"

"I feel bad for Nathan. I mean the first to girl he kissed since he moved here, cried after. His poor ego" She smiled, as Haley laughed. " I'm sorry, please go on"

" Okay, well he chased after me. We augured and, I slap him, then apologized. Then he kissed me again, I hit him again, then apologized again. Then we augured and he said" she paused,

"What? He said what?" Peyton asked, she notice the way her eyes glossed over.

"He said, that I deserve someone better than Chris. That Chris is a fool because, he doesn't know how lucky he is, to have a wonderful,smart,beautiful girlfriend. Then I kissed him."

"Wow, he has a point. You deserve someone who would cherish you and love you for you." Peyton said, as she wrapped her arms around her friend. " now explain the hick?"

"Explain yours first" Haley teased.

"What hick?"

"the one right below your ear" Haley said, as she point at it. "you didn't know?"

"Oh my god, No Haley, if I knew I wouldn't of put my hair up" Peyton said, she took her hair down. "Beside we missed each other. So we spent a few minutes making out in the car last night. My boyfriend put this here" Peyton said, as she point to her love mark. "I'm pretty sure, your boyfriend didn't give you that" she said, as she raised her eye brow.

"Okay, your not the only one making out in a car last night. I didn't want anyone to see us. So I pulled him out to his car." she blushed, " it was pretty amazing, till I looked out the window and, noticed Chris's car. I pushed Nathan off of me and, told him it was a mistake." she started to cried. "But I can't quit thinking about him. He was hurt when I pushed him off me I'm pretty sure he hates now." a couple more tears fell.

"Haley, believe me, he doesn't hate you." Peyton said, as the door bell rang. "I'll get it" she walked over to the door.

"Nathan, hey" Peyton said, loudly giving Haley a signal. Haley wiped her eyes quickly

"Peyton, what are you doing here so early?" Nathan question. as he walked in the house.

"Well this is my best friends and my boyfriend's house" She smiled, she knew he was nervous. Haley walked, in the room.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Peyton stood there watching as the two starred at each other." well you two, should talk." she said, as she winked at Haley. "I'm going to go wake by boyfriend." She walked over towards Haley "See if he hated you, he wouldn't be here." she whispered. She walked out of the living room.

"Look I'm sorry about last night, I know you have a boyfriend. I should of respected that" Nathan said, as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I pushed you away." she said, sadly

"Do you love Chris?" he questioned. Haley eyes widen. She took a deep breath

"I honestly don't know, right now" she whispered.

* * *

Peyton slowly open Lucas's door, he was sleeping on his stomach. She closed the door and quietly walked over to the bed. She kicked her shoes off and, climbed in his bed. Then pulled the blanket over her kissed his forehead. She laid there for a few minutes and watched him sleep. She caressed his cheek, smiling dreamily at him. She wondered if he really knew how much she loved him. She decide to give him a love mark to match hers. She started kissing his neck, till she got to his special spot. She smiled when she felt his arm wrap around her waist,pulling her closer. "Morning to you to babe" he whispered, as she pulled back locking eyes with him.

"How did you know it was me?" She question.

"Peyt, only your kisses give me chills. I always know when your near." He said, smiling as he turned over on his back. "So do I get a morning kiss" he winked. Peyton shook her head as she climbed on top of him.

"Sorry, I here for pay back" she lean down in started to kiss his neck again. "You lefted your mark on me last night, so I'm going to leave my mark on you." she said, against his neck. She suck and licked his spot over in over till a tiny love bite appeared. " There you go, I love it" She winked up at him. She then lean down in kissed him. "Good morning Baby," She said, with a big smile.

"God, I missed this" He said, in a serious tone, as he ran his fingers through her hair. " I'm completely in love with you."

"I'm so in love with you." She smiled, as he pulled her down to his soft lips. When the broke apart. Lucas noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong? Does my breath stink?"

"NO, while a little" she teased, as he poked her side. She jumped. " Okay, stop no tickling. Watching you sleep this morning got me thinking."

"Oh no," he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" she slap his bare chest. " I love you and, I think that I'm ready" she bit her lip. waiting for his response. Lucas's eyed her for a minute.

"Ready for what?"

Peyton took a deep breath. "I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level"

"What's the next lev......................oh, are you sure?" he question, his voice was laced with shock and excitement.

"Yeah, I mean I have thought about it for awhile. I love you, I want my first time to be with you." her voice, was low and soft,but he could see in her eyes how serious she was. She pulled her shirt off. Smiling down at him, "I don't want to wait"

"Peyton, I love you too, " he said, as his fingers ran up in down her sides. "I want my first time with you to." he moved, his hands to her breast he lightly squeeze them. It has be a month since he has touch her this way. He watched as she closed her eyes, she was so beautiful, he wanted her so badly, but another part of him didn't want to cross that line yet. He pulled his hands away from her soft breast. She looked down at him curiosity.

"What's wrong?"

"Peyton I just think we should slow things down."

" what?"

"It's just this is happening to fast, I don't want to do this here. I wan............................ He started,but was cut off by her voice.

"Whatever, you don't have to explain" she said, as she jump off him, she reached for her shirt. She grabbed her shoes. "I need to go, see you later" she said, as she reached the door refusing to look at him.

"Peyton, will you just listen to me."

"I got to go Lucas, we can talk later. "

"You promise" he asked, as he walked to wear she was standing. He turned her to look at him. " Peyton, I........................

"Lucas I really need to go," she said, as she cut him off again. " I'll see you tonight, " she pulled away from him.

"I love you" He said, in a low painful voice. She stopped on the second step. She looked at him " I love you too" she whispered.

* * *

She ran down the steps, looking in the living room. She founded Haley and Nathan kissing on the couch. She smiled as she tip toe out of the house. She was happy that Haley was falling for Nathan. She drove to her house her mind kept playing over Lucas rejecting her. She walked into her house finding Brooke sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Hey Brooke"

"Hey Peyton"

" Let me guess, you spent the night" Peyton asked, as she noticed Brooke in one of Chase's shirts.

"I'm not a slut"

"I didn't say you were"

"I just slept in his bed, we didn't have sex. I swear"

"Brooke, I believe you. it's not my busy"

"I really like him, I don't want to ruin whatever this is"

"I get Brooke" Peyton paused for a moment. " Brooke could I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah"

"Are you a virgin?"

" No, I wish" she replied sadly

"Why do you wish?''

"I was fifteen when I losted my virginity. It was a party, to a guy I didn't even know. Who the next morning didn't remember me." she shook her head. "My mom said it's a woman's virginity is special gift, if should be give to someone who is special. Then one who holds your heart. The one you see your future with. Why you asks?"

"I don't know"

"Peyton, are you a virgin?" Brooke asked, with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, In from the looks of it I'm going to be one forever."

"Wow, you and Lucas never" Brooke asked, with a little shock in her voice

"No, we hadn't" she sat down beside her. "We love each other,but.........

"Your not ready?" Brooke said cutting her off.

"I'm ready, hell I basically told him to take me now. But he

"didn't want to."

"He rejected me Brooke. " she said, in a very low voice.

"Peyton, maybe he was tried, the big game is tonight." Brooke said, as she wrap arm around her. "Peyton you have his heart, you mean the world to him."

"Thanks Brooke, you good friend."

"I try" she laughed.

"Try what" Chase asked, as he enter the room. He walked over in kissed the top of Peyton's head. Then lean down giving Brooke a sweet kiss on her lips. Peyton smiled at the sight.

"nothing,"Brooke replied, sweetly. She walked over in sat on Chase's lap. "thanks for letting me stay." she kissed him again

"You are welcome here anytime." Chase said, as he rubbed her thigh. "best sleep I ever had." he kissed her again.

"Okay. I'm going to go up stairs in take a little nap." Peyton said, as she stood up.

"Where did you go this morning" Chase asked, as he played with Brooke's hair.

"Oh, Haley need to talk to me,"

"So why was she so flushed last night" Brooke asked,

"Well let just say Chris might not be around much longer" Peyton said, in a very happy voice

"Good, I hate that guy" Chase said, as Peyton nodded her head.

"Okay, I need a nap" Peyton yawned, "So I be all cheerful for tonight"she walked out of the kitchen, headed for her room. She laid down on her bed thinking about this morning. She knows Lucas loves her, but it still hurts that he rejected her. She closed her eyes pushing him from her thoughts.

* * *

Lucas was standing in the middle of the gym throwing free shots. He was trying to stay focused on the goal,but Peyton has been on his mind all day. He looked over at the doors smiling when Peyton and Brooke walked in with Chase. He dropped the ball in ran over to them. They were so into their conversation that they didn't see him.

"Hey baby" he said, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed the side of her head. Peyton teased up in his arms in Lucas felt it.

"Hey" she whispered, as she looked at Brooke who was giving her a confused look. She took a deep breath, she decided to push away early. And focus on tonight. "So you ready to win." she asked, still not looking at him.

"Yeah,I can't wait to wipe the floor with these losers." He joked, as he Chase agreed. "I have a good feeling about tonight,beside I know win or lose you still love me right?" he asked, as he kissed her neck.

"Lucas, don't do that" she hissed.

"Do want?"

"Kiss my neck, we are in school. We should respected the school" She said, looking down at the floor. Brooke and Chase both laughed thinking she was just embarrassed. Lucas step back away from her. He was hurt by the way she was acting around him.

"Fine, how about I don't kiss you at all" He said, as he walked away. He was praying, she would yell for him to come back. But she didn't, he shook his head as he walked in to the locker room. Chase walked in after him.

"what's going on with you two?"

"I wish I knew" he said, as they turn their attendance to the coach. Lucas sat there listening and, thinking trying to pen point what happen between last night in tonight.

* * *

"Peyton, are you still upset over this morning" Brooke asked, as she sat down beside her.

"Brooke I don't want to be,but every time I think about it. All I see is him rejecting me, it hurt Brooke." her voice was serious and, Brooke knew it.

"Peyton, talk to him. He didn't rejected you Peyton. There is other reason, there has to be. Peyton he wants you and only you. Talk to him. He has the answers your looking for."Brooke said, as the two stood up.

"I'll think about it" she said, as they started to cheer as the guys enter the gym. She watched as Nathan winked at a very blushing Haley. Jake waved at Rachael, Chase blow a kiss to Brooke who blow one back. She watched as Lucas walked out looking like a lost puppy. They looked eyes for the first time that night, she mouth I'm sorry. He just shook his head. Peyton stood there watching him join the rest of the group.

"Peyton, what happen between you to"Haley asked, she noticed the exchanged Looks between Brooke and Peyton.

"Long story" she whispered.

* * *

Well here is another chapter I hope you enjoy this one. Please review, and thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

The Ravens walked back to the locker room, with there heads down. It was half time in the Ravens undefeated recorded was on the line. They were down by fourteen points. The West Freedom Eagles were killing them.

"Do you boys like been undefeated?" coach Whitey, asked his team with his hands on his hips, and a disappointed look.

"coarse, we do."Jake said

"It sure in the hell doesn't look like it tonight"

"Hey coach, we're doing our best, like you taught us." Chase said,

"Some of us are" Jake said, as he looked down at Lucas.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lucas's asked, as he stood up.

"Lucas ignore him" Nathan said

"No, I want to know what he means?"

"It means that your to damn busy, with your little girlfriend drama to play attention to the damn game" Jake said, in a frustrated voice.

"You don't know what your talking about." Lucas replied in a cold voice. " Leave my girlfriend out of this" he finished, as he stepped towards Jake.

Both boys were glaring at each other, ready to take each other down. They jumped at the sound of Whitey's voice. "Knock it off boys, We have second half to play, we don't have time for this pointless drama. " he said, as he point to the two boys. "Now get out there, win this damn game," He finished, then turned to walk out of the locker room, The rest of the team followed. Lucas stood there for a moment. He heard a beep in opened his locker, he pulled out his cell phone, Notices he had a new voice mail. He played the message.

"_Hey Baby, your probably all ready in the gym. I just wanted to call in wish you good luck tonight. I love you." _

He smiled, as Peyton's voice fill the air.

* * *

Peyton paced back in fourth as the boys ran back into the gym. She frown when she noticed that Lucas didn't come back in.

"Nathan" She yelled,

"What's up Sawyer?"

"Where's Lucas?"

"I don't really know, sorry"

"oh" She whispered, as she looked around the gym. She looked back at Nathan, "So how is things with Haley?"

"Well, pretty good you cou........................"he stopped, as he noticed Haley in the corner with Chris.

Peyton followed his gazes, she sighed as she watched Haley kiss on Chris. She turn back around to him " I'm sorry Nate" she said, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Hey. it's okay, I guess I should get back over there. See ya Peyt" He ran back to the other guys. She stood there with her arms crossed. She was so pissed off at Haley, she didn't see Lucas come up behind her.

" Hey, you okay" He whispered, in her ear.

She turned around in smiled, " I'm now" she whispered. "I'm sorry about early"

"No, don't be sorry. I overreacted"

"LUCAS SCOTT, GET YOUR LOVESICK ASS OVER HERE NOW" Whitey yelled.

"you should go"

"Yeah, can we talk after the game.?" Lucas asked. as he started to walk away backwards. She nodded, "Hey, Peyt, I love you too." he winked, as he turn to run, but her voice stopped him.

"Lucas" she yelled. She ran out on the court and, turned him around to face her. Before he could question her. She leaned up interlocking her lips hungrily with his. Lucas moaned and open his mouth happily under hers, allowing his tongue to sweep into her mouth. They stayed locked like this for a moment,his one arm wrapped around her waist, the other buried in her hair. She pulled back smiling. " I don't ever want you to stop kissing me"

He pecked her lips once more, "I was just bluffing, I could never stop kissing you." he smiled, as he stroked her cheek.

"LUCAS SCOTT NOW!" Whitey yelled.

"Win or lose I still love you" she said, as she kissed his cheek.

"good to know" He winked at her again. As he ran back over towards the guys. Peyton ran back over to the girls. She was smiling a really smile for the first time tonight. She knows she needs to talk to him because, she still feelings like he rejected her. She needed to know why.

* * *

The game was now over,the ravens headed to Jake's to celebrate another victory. The came back to win the game 76-64, thanks to Lucas, who was able to play much better now. The guys were are ready there drinks and going over plays. The girls when home to change clothes, Peyton walked in with Brooke. Both looking for there men. Haley walked over to them.

"Hey, Have you two seen Nathan?" Haley asked, as she looked around the room.

"He decide to go home" Brooke replied

"oh" Hailey said, sounding disappointed.

"Why do you care?" Peyton asked, coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, let's see, you seem kinda upset because, Nathan, who is not your boyfriend, decide not to come in see the girl he likes. Make out with guy she calms she loves." Peyton said, as she rolled her eyes.

"I do love Chris" she whispered, "I like Nathan alot"

"Haley, I don't understand you sometimes, you told me this morning how nice and sweet Nathan is. Chris is an ass, but yet you want to be with the guy,who only wants you when he is bored and, treats you like your a no body."

"Peyton, you don't understand. I need Chris, I also need Nathan"

"You can't have both, It's not fair to either one of them. More Nathan than anything,"

"I know, I will figure something out" she sighed, "I got to go,bye you guys"

Peyton stood there in watched, as Haley walked over to Chris. She whispered something in his ear, then left him standing there shocked. She was debating to go after her.

"You think we sure go after her" Brooke asked, as she witnessed the same thing Peyton did.

"No, she'll be fine, I believe we have our own boyfriends to find" Peyton replied, as she grabbed Brooke's hand. They walked around the party looking for Lucas and Chase.

"You have a boyfriend to fine, I don't know if Chase is my boyfriend."

"Brooke, are you kidding me? Chase talks about you all the time, he really likes you. He has never shown inserts in a girl like he dose with you." Peyton said, honestly.

"Really, I like him alot to,but I don't know weather to call him my boyfriend or not." Brooke said in a hesitantly voice.

"Brooke, come here." Yelled a very drunk Bevin.

"go headed, I'm going to find Lucas"

"okay"

Peyton walked outside spotting her man with her brother. She walked over Chase. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah" Chase said, as he put down his cup.

"Hold on" Peyton said, as she put up her finger to Chase then turn around. Facing Lucas. "Hey, Great game tonight. I'm Pound of you.''

"Hey, nice legs tonight" he teased, as he pulled her close. She smiled as he lean down in kissed her.

"I have to talk to Chase, I'll been right back." she said, with a wink.

"I'll be waiting,Beautiful" He said, as watched her walk away.

* * *

Chase and Peyton walked along the beach for a few minutes. Before she turned to him. "you like Brooke, right" she said, as Chase nodded his head. "Good because, she is crazy about you to. So I was wondering what you to were. I mean are you guys just having fun or do you want her to be your girlfriend?"

"Peyt, I like her alot, this past month as been amazing. I don't know if she wants to be my girlfriend. I don't want to ruined, a good thing." He answer, honestly.

"Chase, by dear old crazy brother, Brooke wants to be your girlfriend. She's just waiting to be asked." Peyton said, as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "So get in there, in asks her already, I bet, she say yes."

"Really" Chase looked at his sister for a moment. "Okay, I will, I'm holding you responsible. If she say no." he teased, as Peyton rolled her eyes. she pushed him to the steps. Chase smiled, as he when to fine Brooke. Peyton walked back up to were Lucas was now talking to Jake and Rachael.

"Hey Baby" Lucas said, as he pulled her to him. "So do I get to know what you had to talk to Chase about?"

"Sorry, brother and sister business." she teased, as she kissed him.

"You will, so tell me later. You tell me everything." He said, as he played with her hair..

"Shut up."Peyton laughed, then took a slip of his beer.

"Hey Peyt, Jake in I were talking about winter vacation. Do you have any plans" Rachael asked,

Peyton turned to face her, "No, I don't think so why?" she asked, as Lucas wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned in to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Well, my dad said that I could go up for a week to the cabin. I thought it will be fun for all of us." Rachael said, smiling at Jake.

"What will be fun?" Chase asked, as he in Brooke walked over towards them. Peyton noticed the smile on Brooke's face. " Oh, guys just so your know. I'm a taken man now. Brooke agree to be my girlfriend." he finished, as he lean down in kissed her.

"About time" Lucas said, as he patted his back.

"Well, congrats, anyways I have a cabin up in the mountains. It has four bedrooms. I thought we could all go. You know, Chase,Brooke,Haley,Jake,Nathan,Lucas,you and me. What do you guys say."

"Sounds pretty cool, I'm in." Chase said

"Yeah me to, I'll asks Nate" Brooke replied.

"Wow, a whole week away, sounds good. What do you say Peyt?" Lucas asked, as he kissed the top of her head. Peyton bit her bottom lip, she wanted to asks were everyone was going to sleep. Before she could speak Jake spoke.

"So let me get this straight, four rooms, eight people going. So who going to sleep with who?" Jake said, as he smirk at Rachael.

"Well, I was thinking, you and me, Brooke and Chase, Peyton and Luke, Haley and Nathan. What you guys think?" Rachael asked, as she looked at Peyton

"I don't know, if that's a good idea." Peyton paused. " I mean maybe Brooke, doesn't feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed as chase." Peyton looked, over at Brooke hoping she would agree.

"No, Peyt I have no problem" Brooke said, as she looked up at Chase.

"I have no problem either." Chase replied back.

"What about Haley, she can't sleep in the same bed as Nathan. She can't stand the guy"

"Well Nathan can sleep on the couch" Jake replied.

Peyton closed her eyes,she was trying to avoided sleeping in the same bed with Lucas. Her hormones were taking over her,she was afraid of been alone with him. Especially sense he rejected her already. "You know, I don't think I'll be able to make it, but you guys should go have fun." She walked away fast before anyone could protest.

* * *

Peyton sat on the cold sand of the beach, staring up at the stars. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. She could still hear the loud music and yelling from the victory party. A couple house down on the beach,she need some time alone to think. She wanted to be with Lucas,but the thoughts of him rejected her kept playing in her head. Her phone rang, she smiled as she see his name light up.

"Hey''

"_Hey, were are you?" he asked, in a concern voice._

"I'm out on the beach, our spot."

_"You want me to come join you"_

She sighed, she closed her eyes. "I would love that"

"_good, I'm coming." he hung up smiling._

She closed her eyes as she waited for him, she knows that they need to talk. She need's to be honest with him. She smiles as she felts his arms wrap around her. She lends back her eyes still closed.

"What's going on Peyt?" he question's, as he kissed her forehead. "Don't say nothing, I know you. Something wrong I want to help you."

"I know" she whispered. "This is nice, you and I actually get to sit on the beach like this. Showing the world how much we love each other."

"Yeah, it is."He paused, as he takes in the smell of her. "I'm just happy, I can kiss you around everyone. No more hiding,it pretty amazing"

As his lips slowly descents, each kiss softer than the other. From her jaw line to her pulse, quickening at his latter action, his mouth tenderly sucking on it, causing a red mark that will be more defined in the morning.

"Lucas, you already given me a love bite." she teased.

"I know, I wanted to add just one more." he continued sucking on he spot. "See prefect, now Please tell me what wrong. Why you back out of the cabin trip?"

"I don't know, I guess you could say I'm scared." she said, as she locked eyes with him.

"Scared of what?"

"Of been with you, wanting you, you not wanting me back." she admitted. as she turned away from him.

"Peyton, what are you talking about?" he said, as he lifted her chin to look at him.

"I basically gave myself to you today Lucas, and you rejected me. It hurt, I don't understand why you would do that. Unless you just don't find me sexy anymore" she said, sadly.

"Peyton, you crazy, you are so damn sexy to me. Hell sometimes just hearing your voice turns me on. I didn't rejected you, I want you, god I want you. " he said, in a serious tone.

"then why you turn me down today."


	15. Chapter 15

Haley was nervous, as she knocked on Nathan's door. She wasn't sure why she was here, if she even should be here. All she knew is that she couldn't quit thinking about him. She left her boyfriend at a party full of drunk girls that he would probably fill them up,but she really didn't care. He wasn't Nathan.

As Nathan open the door, his eyes widen with surprise. "Haley" he whispered, so sweetly,but then he remember early at the game. When he watched her make out with that ass. "What are you doing here?" he asked, bitterly.

She bit her lip, as she noticed the change in his voice. " I needed to see you" she paused, looking down at the porch. "Make sure you were alright." she replied, with honest, she looked up in locked eyes with him.

He shook his head, "I'm fine, you can leave now. I don't need a babysitter."He said, as he broke the contact. "If you don't mind I'm in the middle of something." he finished, as he turned to walk back into the house.

"Nathan, please wait I....................."

"Why? So I could hear. I'm so sorry Nathan, I like you, I really do, but I have a boyfriend that I love"He said, in cold voice mocking her.

Haley closed her eyes, "Nathan, I'm sorry. I need.............

"No, I'm sorry" he said, cutting her off again.

"for what, you have nothing to be sorry about." she said, in a confused voice.

"Yeah, yeah I do. For ever thinking you and I were meant to be together. Boys was I wrong."he sighed.

"Nathan, I'm just confused, I don't know what I want?" she finally admitted.

"Yeah I know" he paused, his eyes scanned her body. He reached for her hand,he ran his thumb over her palm. He looks up in they lock eyes again. "I like you alot,that it scares me Haley" he whispered, as she nodded. "But I refuse to be use, you can't just have me, when you want me or when Chris pisses you off." He sighed. "Call me when you finally wake up and see Chris for what he really is." He let go of her hand. "I'll be waiting for that phone call." he said, as he walked back into the house shutting the door. Leaving her standing there, then tears slowly ran down her cheeks. She walked away feeling like she lost apart of herself.

* * *

Lucas sat there staring out at the ocean, the wind was lightly blowing. The waves were low and beautiful. He watched, as a older couple walked along the tip of the ocean. Holding hands and laughing, he wondered how long they have been together. He smiled, as he thought about him in Peyton walking this some beach when they are older. He look over at his beautiful girl,who was still talking on her phone. He laughs, as she trys to get Haley off the phone, they were in a middle of an important conversation. Then Haley called,

"Yeah, I promise bye Hales" she said, she then shut her phone shaking her head. "Sorry about that,she's pretty upset. She wanted me to come over." she said, as she looked out at the ocean.

"Oh, I guess you should go then" he said, disappointingly.

"yeah. I guess" she said as she stood up, she was upset that he wasn't trying to stop her. She asked him why he turn her down. Before he could answer Haley called, now he was just ignoring the question again. "Bye" she whispered, as she started to walk away.

"Baby, don't I get a kiss goodbye a least?" he asked, smiling she walked back towards him, Putting on a fake smile. She didn't say anything, she just lean up in kissed him sweetly. Lucas tryed to deepened the kiss,but she pulled back before he could. He noticed her fake smile and the tears in her eyes. "Peyton, what's wrong?" he asked, as he pulled her back to him.

"Nothing, I got go" she whispered, sadly. She pulled away from him. Walking as fast as she could. She made it into the house when she felt his hand pull at her arm. "What?"

Lucas didn't say anything he picked her and tossed her over his shoulder. "Lucas, put me down" she yelled, Lucas kept walking, they stop in front of Brooke and Chase. "Brooke, I need you to do me a favor"

"Okay,"Brooke asked, as she laughed at Peyton who was now slapping his ass.

"Lucas Scott, I mean it put me down" Peyton yelled again.

"What is this a new sex thing?" Chase asked, with a raised his eye brow.

"No" Lucas replied. "Look I need you to go to my house in check on Haley. Something wrong with her, she just called Peyton, but Peyton can't come over. Because something is wrong with my girl, she won't tell me. So I'm not letting her leave till we finish talking."

"Lucas, I will talk to Haley" Peyton said, a she bit his shoulder. Lucas wince in pain, but didn't say anything to her.

"Okay, I do it." Brooke said, as she put her cup down. "As for why Peyton not talking, she thinks you don't want her because you turned her down." Brooke finished, as she smiled at a very annoyed Peyton. Lucas watched as Brooke and Chase walked out the door, he then processed to carry Peyton up the stairs to one of the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed,he hover over her. He leaned down in kissed her hard and passionately.

"You really believe I don't want you?' He asked, as he broke the kiss. His eyes darken, as he hand ran up her shirt. "Go Peyton, that's crazy" he whispered, as he lean down and kissed her tone stomach. "I want you, god, do I want you" he pulled back resting on his knees, as he sits her up he pulls her shirt off. He pushes her back against the bed. Licking his lips. " you so beautiful" he mumbled, as he kissed her again, He then moved to her neck, then collarbone, the the top of her breast. He unhooked her bra in slowly took it off. " So beautiful" he whispered again, as his lips found her nipple. Sucking on the tender bud, making Peyton hiss. "Lucas," she cried, throwing her hands into his soft hair. As he moved to the other breast loving it, as he had done to the other.

His hand travel down to the top of her jeans. Peyton eyes widen as she felt him unbutton them in pull her zipper down. She bit her lip as she felt his warm hand slid into her panties. He continued to suck on her breast, as his hand stroke her pussy. He was getting more excited by the minute. Peyton has never let him feel her this way, she has always stop things before, he could get this far. He pulled back from her nipple, looking up at her.

Her eyes were closed, her mouth partly open, he decide she never looked more beautiful to him. His eyes stay on her face as he enter a finger into her, Peyton's eyes snapped open.

"Oh God, Luke," she murmured, she never let anyone touch her like the way, Lucas was, she was breathless when she felt a second finger enter her. He lean down kisses her lips tenderly.

"God, your amazing," he whispered, as his finger were pumping in and out of her. He rested his forehead against hers. " I'm so in love with you" he said, with such honest. "I want you, Peyton, I do," he said, in a low whisper. His thumb grazes her folds sensually. "Come for me, baby."

"Lucas," she whispered, adoringly. Her orgasm knocks into her like a punch in the stomach. He kisses her sweetly, as she comes down for her high. " I want to make love to you." she pleaded. Lucas smiles his adorable smile at her. He pulls his hand out of her panties. He zipper her pants back up and buttons them. Peyton was confused by is actions. He stands up, pulling her with him. He sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her down on his lap.

"Peyt, look at me." he sighed, " Peyton, I want to make love to you, I do, but not like this." he said with so much a emotion. She looks up at him, with confusion in her eyes. "I love you, so damn much Peyton. your my world, you know that. I can't even remember a time when I wasn't in love with you."

" I love you too, Lucas more than anything, that's why I want to experience this with you." She said, as she stroked his cheek.

"I know, baby, I know. I want the same thing," He sighed, kissed her forehead. "Baby, a girl first time is suppose to be special, I'm so honored that you want to share that experience with me. I just want it to prefect, I want to be able to make love to you the right way. I don't want you regretting it."

"Lucas, I won't regret it, I want this" she kissed him

" I know," he searched her eyes, he see the wanted and desire, in the love she has for him. " I believe you, but I want to wait. I want to make it a prefect night. I want candles, flowers, soft music, you deserve it to be special."

Peyton sighed loudly, giving him a small smile. " I love you, you know that" she kissed, then stands up "come on, I'll let you take me home." He stands up grabbing her hand. They walked out of the party, smiling and laughing. "Hey baby"

"Yeah peyt" Lucas said, as he open his car door for her.

"We are going to have sex soon, right? because, If it's like anything like what you did to me upstairs, I can't wait for the real thing." She smiled, as she got in the car. Lucas shook his head, as he shut the door. He got in on the drivers side. Looking over at his girl.

" I can't wait either," he whispered, " I promise, it will be very soon" he kissed her one more time before, starting his car. He dropped her off, giving her a long passionated kiss. Then both decide that it won't be a good idea, for them to be alone in her room. He watched, as she walked in the house in shut her door. When Lucas finally got home, he desperately needed a cold shower. After his shower, he starter to work on ideas for his and Peyton first time.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this chapter, then next chapter will jump to the week in the cabin, Lucas will surprise Peyton when a night she won't forget. Haley will confession to someone who she is really in love with. Thanks for reading, Please review, it you like.**


	16. Chapter 16

They decide to take two cars to Rachael dads cabin it was going to be a six hour drive. Jake was driving his car with Rachael in the passenger seat holding her hand. They were now officially a couple, she couldn't be happier. Chase and Brooke were in the back seat making out and whispering to each other.

Lucas was driving Peyton's car one hand on the steering wheel, the other wrapped around his girls waist. Peyton was asleep on his shoulder. Nathan and Haley were sitting in the back seat starring out the window. They haven't talk to each other in three weeks. Haley finally broke it off with Chris, after finding him in Jake bedroom with Bevin. He told her that Bevin drugged him he thought she was Haley. Haley slapped him. so did Peyton something she always wanted to do. Lucas and Chase through him in the river that night. Everyone was happy he was out of the picture. No one told Nathan about the break up, they were waiting on Haley to tell him,but she refuse to tell him.

It was about noon when they finally make it, Lucas pulled in after Jake. Haley and Nathan jumped out of the car as soon, as it stop. Nathan couldn't stand been near her anymore. Lucas looks down at his girl who was still asleep, he lifts her chin up so he could met her lips with his.

"mmm" she moans into the kiss, she smiles as she opens her eyes to his handsome face. "Hey" she whispered so low.

"Morning beautiful" he said, as he kissed her again. "were here" he said, as he pulled back. " you slept the whole six hours,"

"sorry, you got me up to early, It's beautiful here" she said, as she sits up looking around.

"Not as beautiful, as you" Lucas said, as he kissed her nose.

"your to cute" she whispered, as he leans in for another kiss. " I love you" she whispered, against his lips.

" I love you more" he said, with a wink

"Hello, lovebirds are you guys going to come in or, sit out there making out" Jake yelled from the doorway of the cabin.

"Were coming" Peyton yelled back, as she climbed out of the car. Lucas climbed out next stretching. Peyton walked over to him grabbing his hand" come baby" she said, as she pulled him into the cabin.

"This is a nice place" Lucas said, as they enter the queen sizes kitchen.

"God, it 's the most beautiful place, I've ever seen Rachael" Peyton said, as she looks around

"Yeah, I love to come here," Rachael said

"So what are we going to do first?" Chase asked, as wrapped his arms around Brooke.

"Well, I don't know about you guys,but I'm pretty tried, I need a little nap, baby" Jake replied, as he looked at Rachael.

"Yeah, I could use one to" replied Lucas, with a little yawn.

"Okay, you two can crash up stairs, I'll show you were you can. " Rachael said, as she leans Jake out of the kitchen. Peyton and Lucas follow.

"Wow" Peyton said, as her and Lucas walk into the room, they will be staying in for a week. There was a queen size bed, the walls were a golden wood. Paintings of birds, flowers, mountains and other stuff of all around. A desk, a big screen t.v, a bathroom, a hot tub " we would never have to leave this room" she said, as she turned around wrapping her arms around Lucas neck

"Yeah, let's never leave this room" he whispered, in her ear. pulling her closer.

"Not gonna to work, you are going to sleep, I'm going to hung out with the girls." she said, as she gives him a tender kiss.

"But, Peyt" he whinnies "I need you to stay, please, I sleep better with you near me." he smirks, as she rolls her eyes.

"How about I lay with you till your out." she winked, as she kissed his nose.

"Okay" he says, smiling down at her. Softly their lips touch, gently caressing the other.

They walk over to the bed in laid down he wraps his arms around her, while she combs his hair with her fingers,she lightly hums him to sleep. Once he was out she kissed his forehead, then slowly climbed out of the bed.

* * *

A few hours later the girls decide to hit the grocery store. Jake and Lucas were still sleeping. Chase and Nathan who stay behind to play NBA 2009 on the ps3 in the game room. Chase thought it was time to bring up the Haley subject.

"So Nath, did you hear" Chase said, as he looked over at him

"Here what?" Nathan asked, as he kept his eyes on the t.v.

"About Haley an.........

"I don't care," he said, cutting him off

"Are you sure?"

"Positive man, just drop whatever, you were going to say." Nathan didn't want to hear another tale about Haley and Chris.

"Okay" he said, as he shook his head. "they broke up"

"what?" Nathan said, dropping the controller.

* * *

"Okay, I think we have everything" Peyton said, as she looked down at the shopping cart.

"yeah, I think your right." Brooke said, Rachael agreed, as she pushed the cart to the check out line.

"Are you guys sure?" Haley asked, as she looked around.

"Yeah, we have everything" Brooke said

"If we did forget something, we have four guys at home we can send out later." Rachael said, with a laugh.

"Why do that? We can just walk around again. Just to see if we forgot anything" Haley said, still acting weired. She wasn't ready to see Nathan yet.

"Haley, we are fine, " Peyton said, as she watched her best friend for a moment. " Haley you know we love you, right?." Haley nodded her head. " But it's time to face reality."

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked. as the walked up to the check out. Brooke and Rachael started to put the items up on the counter.

"That you are in love with Nathan" Peyton stated, as she wrap her arms around herself.

" You don't know what your talking about" Haley said in a annoyed voice.

"Who'd do you think your kidding?" Peyton said.

"Peyton, I'm not in love with..........him" Haley said, as she looked down at the floor, refusing to say his name.

"Why deny it?" Brooke said,

"I'm not denying anything" Haley answered, in a frustrated voice.

"Haley, we can see right through you, we know how your feeling." Rachael said, as she pays the lady at the check out.

"Get off my case" Haley yelled, as she walked away, Leaving the three girls shaking there heads.

* * *

"I thought you didn't care?" Chase said, as he stood up

" I.....I don't" Nathan said, as he sat there processing what Chase said, Haley and Chris broke up. But why? was he the reason? did she want to be with him? His mind was spinning with millions of under answered questions. "Okay, I need to know, Please"

Chase laughed, " Okay, look all I'm going to tell you is this. Haley ended thing with Chris three weeks ago. I'm not telling you why, that's her decision to tell you" He said, as he walked outside.

Nathan stood up following him outside. "Three weeks huh? why didn't no one tell me?"

"Because it wasn't our place to, Chase should of kept his mouth shut" Lucas said, as he step outside glaring at Chase

"Hey, I'm not afraid of Haley?" Chase replied,

"Oh, okay well what about all four of the girls? your girlfriend included, Because you probably broke some kinda girl code" Lucas said, as he sat down on the step.

"Oh, well I didn't think about that" Chase paused," well I guess I will have to do some sucking up, huh?" He added, as Nathan and Lucas nodded

"Were is my girl by the way?" Lucas asked, as he looked around

"They all when to the store, to stock up for the week" Chase replied,

"They should be back soon" Nathan said, as they noticed the car pulling in. They boys walked down the steps to help.

"Hey" Chase whispered, as he kissed Brooke.

"Hey, back at ya" she whispered.

"My man is still out?" Rachael asked the guys nodded. " I guess I need to wake him up."

"Hey Rachael can I talk to you a minute" Lucas said, as he grab the bags from Peyton, then kissed her " I'll see you inside" she nods, as he walks over to Rachael.

"Yeah," Rachael said, as the walked a little away form everyone,

"Look I was wondering it you had candles," Lucas asked, as he watched Peyton walk in the house.

"Yeah, there might be some in the kitchen, why?" Rachael asked,

"Well, I need some candles for tonight" he whispered

"for tonight, why for ton..................oh, you mean tonight for you and Peyton, Wow, your finally going to make love" she said, with a big smile.

" yeah" he said, blushing. " Look I need it to be prefect I have everything planned out. I just need the candles. And I order some roses, but I don't want Peyton to know about them so I put them in your name."

"Okay, I'll look for the candles, and when they deliver the roses, I'll just tell Peyton that my dad sent them."

"Thank you so much" he said, as they walked back into the house.

"Anything for you two, it's about time" she said, with a wink.

"Yeah, I know" he whispered.

* * *

Rachael ran up stairs to wake Jake up. Chase pinned Brooke up against the wall in a heated kiss. Nathan was hiding out back, Haley when up stairs to clear her head. Peyton and Lucas put away the groceries,

"So what did you need to talk to Rachael about?" She asked, as she continue putting things away.

"Oh, nothing really" he paused, " Jake wanted to know what her favorite flower was" he lied, as he continued pulling things away.

"Oh," she said, not really believing him, but why were he lie to her. "Did you have a good nap?"

"No"

"Why"

"Because, you wasn't beside me." he said, as he wrapped, his arms around her. " I missed you" he whispered, as he kissed sweetly.

"Sorry, I missed you to,but just think you will have me bedside you tonight, and tomorrow night,the next night" She smiled, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know, I'm so lucky" he whispered, before he brought her into another kiss this one More slowly and full of passion. Tonight was going to be special, he has been planning this for weeks now. He was going to show her tonight. How much she really means to him. " I love you" he whispered, as he broke the kiss.

"I know, I love you too"

* * *

Rachael walked out of her and Jake's room smiling, she was about to go down stairs. "Rachael"

"yeah"

"Can I talk to you" Haley asked, looking around making sure no one was around.

"Okay" she wasn't sure why Haley would want to talk to her. Haley and her didn't get along. "What's up?" she asked, as they walked into Haley's room

"You guys, are right. I think" she whispered, as she starred down at the floor.

"Right about what?" Asked, a confused Rachael

"I think I'm in love with Nathan" she whispered,

"You think, are you know?" said the voice for the doorway.

Both girls eyes widen at the sound of his voice.

* * *

**Another chapter up, yay for me. Well I hope you enjoyed. Who do you think is standing in the doorway? Who do you want it to be? The next chapter will mostly likely focus on Leyton's night to remember. **

**Please review, thanks for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

Rachael and Haley's eyes widen at the sound of his voice. Haley slowly turn her head towards the door. Locking eyes with the one person who makes her heart skip. She felt her throat tight, her chest tighten. She wanted to look away from his cold dark stare,but she couldn't move. She was trying to think up something to say anything,but she was completely speechless.

He slides his hands in his pocket, vulnerability and awkwardness shows in his face. "I was wondering…" He takes a quick pause and looks at the little golden wood floor, he feels out of place as she lets her eyes do the talking. He starts of shaky and continues to talk. "I was wondering…maybe we could talk."

"Good idea, I'm going to go start dinner." Rachael said, as she pushed pass him,

"About what?" Haley asked, she finally broke the intensed eye contract.

"Look Chase told me about the break up" Nathan said, as he walked closer to her. Haley head snapped up, he seen the angry in her eyes. "Don't be pissed at him, Hales, he just wanted to help."

"He had no right" She spits out with much more than annoyance and short of anger.

"Why? were you ever going to tell me? Hell it happen three weeks ago" Nathan said, in frustrated voice.

"I don't know, I just c..............."

"confused, yeah that's getting kinda getting old." He said, coldly cutting her off.

"Nathan, don't come up in judging me." She tells him annoyed.

"Haley, I don't want to fight with you, I like you Haley, I have spent the last three weeks praying that you would dump that jackass. I know you have feeling for me, I heard what you said to Rachael, I deserve to know how you truly feel." he said, with all honest, he grab her hand, "Please, I need to know, do you love me? or think you love, please give me some to hold on to. Because I think, no I don't think I know I love you" he admitted, as he looking her in the eyes. desperately needing to get some kinda reaction out of her.

She's silent for a moment as she contemplates on her next words but as she opens her mouth to speak she is still shock at his words. She subconsciously taps her foot and crosses her arms as she walks across the room and back again to where they stood.

"I just honestly don't know what to say." She spits out slowly, as she pulled away from him. Walking across the room.

"Dammit Haley, Don't do this." He states seriously. " Why can't you for once be honest with me?"

She bits her lip, looking down at the floor, holding back her tears, she just not ready to give in to what she feeling. " I don't know, what I'm feeling, I'm sorry Nathan, I wish I could give you a better answer. I just can't not yet." shes still looking at the floor, afraid to look at him.

He closes his eyes "Whatever,I can't keep fighting with you about the same things all the time." his voice is full of disappointment, as he takes one more look at her then. He walks out the door slamming it behind him. Once the door is closed she lets her tears fall.

* * *

Peyton and Brooke were chopping up tomato's, Rachael was down in the basement getting the candles for Lucas. Jake and Lucas were in the living room watching an old basketball game. When Nathan walked in.

"Hey Jake I was just wondering, if I could borrow your car" Nathan, asked, as he sat down

"Um, yeah, everything all right?" Jake asked, as he handed the key to him. Rachael had told them all about the little conversation that was going on up stairs.

"Yeah, man I just need to clear my head." Nathan replied, as he stood back up, "I'll just be maybe an hour" he said, as he walked out. Lucas and Jake just nodded, knowing something more happen. But minding there own business. The doorbell ring, Lucas ran to get, thankful that Peyton was in the kitchen fixing dinner with Brooke, He tipped the guys in ran the roses up stairs to hide them.

* * *

Rachael took the candles that she find up to him. She smiled, as she watched him paced back in fourth.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" she asked, with a low laugh

"I was just making she I had everything" he said, as he put a little black box on the night stand.

"Well here are the candles, It's all I can find, I hope it enough" She placed then on the bed. "So whats in the box?" she question, with smirk.

"It's a gift for Peyton" He replied, not wanting to tell her.

"oh, come Luke I want to know" she begged, "I won't tell"

"No, Lets go check on dinner"

"your mean" she whinnied

"I know" he said, laughing, as the walk back down the stairs.

Lucas, grab the wine from the basement, as the girls set the table. Jake went to tell Haley dinner was ready, When he open the door, he find her asleep, So he decide to leave her alone. She wasn't really asleep, she just faked, it she wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet.

* * *

Couple hours after dinner, the girls sat in the living room taking. As Jake and Lucas cleaned up the kitchen. Nathan still wasn't back yet, Haley was still upstairs. Chase had borrow Peyton's car to take Brooke for a little drive. Jake walked in to the living room,

"Hey babe come outside with me" He asked, as he extended his hand out to Rachael.

"Okay, were are we going?" she asked, as she accepted his hand.

"I just want to spent some time with my girl, it's a beautiful night." he replied, as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh Peyton, do not go upstairs?" Rachael said, as she narrow her eyes to her friend. Lucas was up there getting everything ready.

"Why?" Peyton asked, confused.

"Just don't okay, I promise your like it" she said, as she winked at her then walked out the door with Jake.

Peyton shook her head, she decide not to ket her mind wondered to what she was talking about. So she sat my the fireplace. She had fallen asleep by the time Lucas walked back in.

* * *

Lucas smiled, as he walked over to her, He picked her up bridal style. He carried her to there room. As he approached the door. he kissed her forehead. "Peyton, baby wake up" he whispered, in her ear. She stirred, then slowly opened her eyes,

"Hey, what took you so long?" she question, as she closed her eyes again.

"I needed to get your surprise ready." He said, as he open the door. Peyton eyes snapped open, she was wake awake now that he said surprise.

"What surprise, what di......................." she stop, as she looked around the room. There were white and read candles all around the room. Red roses pedals, on the floor and all over the bed. Soft music playing, it once like a sence from a movie. "Lucas, " was she could say, she was speechless,

He walked her over to the bed, laying her down. "I told you, I wanted are first time to be special. Because you are special to me, your everything to me." he kissed, her forehead, as the tears burned her eyes. He took off her shoes. trowing them across the room. " I got something from you." he said, as he reached, over in handled her the little black box. Peyton's eyes widen, as he open the little box. "Don't panic, it's don't engagement ring," he paused, as he took out the silver ring with little diamonds circling it " Yet" he added, with a little wink. "Because, one day Peyton, I planned on making you a Scott, I love you, I want to spent the rest of my life with you. This ring is just a promise, that one day after we are done with school, that you be my future wife." He places the ring on her finger. "What do you say?"

"I love you too, I promise when that day comes, I will say yes, you my future Lucas Scott" she cried, as she kissed him, he kissed her back and just as passionately.

Her hands find their way to his chest, and slowly they move upward until they're behind his neck. Her mouth moves in sync with his as their tongues meld together.

His hands find her waist, and sneak up the bottom of her shirt until he's touching bare skin. They slide around the back, and then slowly down, He brings them around front again, under her shirt, and slowly they find their way to her breasts. Softly, he squeezes them, noting the way they perfectly fill his grasp. He struggles to keep his mouth attached to hers, and keep feeling her chest at the same time. He wants her shirt off, so he starts to tug at it from the bottom. She sit up, then he takes the hem of her shirt pulls it over her head.

She looks up at him through hooded eyes, her chest heaving just as much as his, her mouth slightly parted. Slowly, she slides her tongue across her bottom lip, licking his taste off her mouth. The kiss was more fulfilling for her than she has ever imagined. And she wants more. Her body is trembling with desire, and her insides are on fire. He smiled , down at her,then focuses on the front of her prefect breast, and toned abdomen.

Before he knows it, her lips are back on his, and his shirt is being unbuttoned she throws the shirt over him.. She brushes a hand against his growing erection, and he whimpers in delight. She starts to unbutton his jeans. His head drops to her shoulder. "Peyt" he moans. His hands move to her jeans pulling then drow her long tan legs. He throws them to the side. As he kicks off his jeans. He's practically drooling, as he watches her take her bra off, she throws it to the floor. Biting her bottom lip, he's panting with desire, as he stares down at her, she is laying under him just her panties. He climbed back up her body, her arms instantly wrap around his neck, and her mouth finds his again.

And for a long time, they just kiss passionately, enjoying the sensation of their mouths melding together. They pull back for air, and all Lucas can do is stare at her. After moments of staring, his hand finds her right breast, and he squeezes, before bringing his mouth to the supple skin. Hungrily, he suckles her breast, making sure to leave no part of her skin left out. And then, he moves to her left breast, doing the same, and not being able to get enough.

Peyton moans in pleasure as he works at her breasts, giving her feelings that she's never experienced before. He's amazing. The way he's taking his time to pay attention to every detail. She can't get enough. She takes his head in her hands, and pulls his face back up to hers, and plants her mouth back onto his. She needs him to be inside of her. Lucas lends back, slowly taking her panties down her legs. He leans back down to get her a peck, as his fingers, work her up more, as the pumped in and out of her. "I love you" he whisperer, as he slipped his boxers off. He put the condom on.

"Lucas," she stops him before he inserts. He looks up at her, a worried look on his face.

"Baby we can stop, if your not ready" he strokes her hair.

"No, I want this, I do" she stutters. "Just, um, be careful. Okay?"

"I'll never hurt, you Peyt, I love you."

" I know, baby, I love you too"

Lucas stares deeply into her beautiful eyes. He leans down and gently presses his lips against hers.

"You'll tell me to stop if it hurts?" He whispers.

"Yes," she answers.

"Promise me, you'll stop me if it hurts," he says forcefully.

"I promise," Peyton nods.

Lucas takes in a deep breath and once again positions himself at her entrance. His tip is flush with her slick folds, and just the feeling of that is driving him crazy. He places both hands on both sides of her, and kisses her once again.

He leans down once again, presses his lips against hers, and then lets his body lie on top of her, making sure not to squish her beneath him. Slowly, he presses himself into her, losing himself in the tightness and warmth of the center of her being. Tiny explosions seem to be going off in his brain as slowly, he goes deeper and deeper. "Oh, god" he yells, the feeling of been inside her is overwhelming, this was simplely the best feeling he has ever felt.

It hurts, but not as bad as Peyton had imagined. She can feel her center being stretched open to accommodate his width, but mixed in with the hurt, and pleasure, that's taking over her senses. When he's all the way in, she grunts and arches her back, her chest pressing against his. He gasps, and pulls back some.

"Are you okay?" He panics. She nods, unable to respond. "Are you sure? I can stop."

"No!" She finds her voice. "you feel good, baby so good"

Her begging, mixed with her tightness, is almost enough to send Lucas over the edge. But he grits his teeth, and slowly pulls back out of her, until he's almost all the way out, and then gently goes back in. It's not going to take much, he can already feel himself building up to an explosion, " Damn Peyt, your amazing, so fucking good" he mumbles against her neck.

"Lucas," Peyton moans. "Baby," she gasps in pleasure. She can feel his length and width, and it's giving her feelings she's never known to exist before. Slowly, he goes in and out, back and forth, and she can feel everything building up.

"Lucas," she gasps, "Oh my god, Lucas!" Moaning takes the place of formed words, as with one more thrust she's thrown over the edge, into the endless pit of pleasure. Her moaning, along with her chest pressing into his, aids Lucas along into his own climax, exploding into her just the way she had exploded all over him. He brings his mouth to hers, "God , yes." he yelled, as lips land on her forehead before, his back hits the mattress. He pulls her body close to his as their sweat mixes together. "Wow!" was all he could say,

"Yeah, I agree" she giggles. She kissed his chest once more. then closed her eyes.

"We are definitely doing that again, very soon" He said, as he pulled the blanket up over them.

"Maybe, we can go for round two in a few, I'm really tried." she said,

"Me too baby"

* * *

A knock on the door awakes Peyton from her dreams. She grabs Lucas shirt, She walks to the door in open it.

"Peyton, I'm sorry to wake you guys" Jake said, as he shakes his head. " It's Nathan, he's in the hospital.

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoy this one, I know I left your guys with a cliffhanger. But that's the fun about writing fan fictions, leaving you guys wanting more. Please review, thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

Inside the hospital was just as cold as it was outside, it was pretty empty. Just a couple of people sitting to the left of them. Jake and Rachael went in search of coffee for everyone. Lucas leaned up against the wall, watching as Peyton and Chase were trying to comforted a very emotionally Brooke. She was upset that her parents weren't answering their cells. And pissed that no one in the damn hospital seem to know anything about her brother. She sat there crying in Chase's lap, as Peyton sat beside her rubbing her back. Peyton's mind was on Haley, wondering when she was at.

* * *

Haley sat outside West Sounds Community Hospital. She was cold, lonely and scared as hell. She has been crying seen she heard about the accident. Her mind kept playing the conversation that her and Nathan had early. He was so upset with her and disappointed in her. she could still see the hurt and sadness in his eyes as he walked away from her. All because she was to much of a chicken to admitted her true feelings. She closed her and continued to cry, wondering if she will ever get to tell him how she really feels.

* * *

Back inside the hospital there was still no news, Peyton leaned down kissed the top of Brooke's head. She give a small smile to Chase. "I'll be right back" she whispered. Chase just nodded, as he continued to stroke his girlfriends hair.

Peyton walked over to Lucas, who immediately wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She laid her head against his chest. " You okay" he whispered, as he kissed the top of her head.

" yeah, I guess you could say, I'm just a little overwhelmed, ." she sighed

" yeah me too, Nathan's going to be okay. We can't think the worsted" He said, in a serious tone

" I hope" she paused. " I just can't believe that hours ago, we were making love and, now we are here in the middle of the night. Wondering if are friend is still alive." Her voice was full of emotions.

"Peyt, Nath is going to be fine." Lucas said, as he lifted her head up, looking her in the eye. " Baby, tonight was the most mind blowing, incredible, amazing, experiences of my life. I'm so glad that I wanted for you. Never in a million years would I thought that the first time I have sex, was going to be with the girl that stole by heart away with I was thirteen. The same girl that I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with. He smiled down at her. " God I love you" he whispered. as he stroke her hair.

"Good, cause I kinda of love you to." she winked. " Thank you for tonight, It was prefect, I'm glad we waited." she paused giving him a small peck. " You know, I kinda can't wait to do it again" she laughed.

" Me too babe, We will definitely be during that again. you were so incredible and your body" he paused, looking her up and down. " you are so gorgeous" he laughed, as she hidden her face blushing. She smiled, back up at him then kissed him. Their moment was interpreted.

" Hey, you guys hear anything yet?" Jake asked, as he approached. the two blonde's

"No man," Lucas replied.

"Listen Peyt, Haley is outside she's pretty upset" Jake said, as he handed Lucas his coffee

" I try to get her to come in, but she wouldn't move" Rachael said, as she sat down beside Brooke.

" Alright I'll go try to talk to her."Peyton said, she then give Luke a kiss on his cheek, Then walked away in search of her best friend.

* * *

Peyton walked outside, as she turned the corner she spotted a very upset Haley shivering.

She took a deep breathe, " It feels like the Antarctic out her" she joked hoping to get a smile out of her friend. But she didn't, so she just sat down beside her.

"Yeah, I'm freezing" Haley replied.

"Well lets get you inside then"

"No, I'm not ready yet" she paused. " How is he? is he going to be okay?" she asked, looking Peyton in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Hales, we don't know anything yet" Peyton said, sadly

"Oh" she closed her eyes."How is Brooke?"

"She not doing so good" she wrapped her arm around Haley's shoulder. " Hales, it's going to be okay. We all have to have faith."

"It's my fault Peyton" she yelled, as more tears fell.

Peyton was sightly taking back by her tone. " NO, NO, it's not Haley, this is not your fault you weren't driving."

"Yes, it is Peyton, if I would of just be honest with him. He would of never needed to clear his head, but I was to afraid to admitted that I'm completely in love with him. That I think about him all the time, he is in my dreams," she paused, to wipe some of her tears away. "He was so sweet to me, he treated me like I was his queen. And I was a totally bitch to him."

"Yeah, yeah you were" Peyton said, nodding her head.

"Thanks for the support" she said, sarcastically

"Sorry"

"Peyton, what if he dos..................

"No, Haley listen to me, it's going to be okay. you have to believe that okay. Everything is going to be okay" she pulled her to her . "It just has to be" she whispered. she was trying to reassure her, but even she was having doubts.

* * *

"I'm looking for the family of Nathan Davis" a short, brown hair, men asked.

Brooke's head snapped up, " I'm his sister," she yelled, as she walked towards the door. Her heart was beating rapidly. "How is he? Is he okay? Can I see him?" Brooke asked, desperately needing some kinda answers.

" Where are his parents?" the man asked, as he looked around.

"Are parents, are out of town, I've been trying to get hold of them. But no lucky so far. Can you please tell me if he is okay?" Brooke asked, as her nerves were kicking in now.

"Well, he was pretty banged up. He has a broken leg, some cuts and bruises, he bruised his ribs. He hit his head hard, which cause him to slip into a coma" the man, sighed, as Brooke grasped.

"OH MY GOD" she cried,

"What happens now" Lucas asked, as he and Chase walked over to comforted Brooke.

"It means we wait son" the man replied. " Look I will keep you informed, only family can see him. "

"Can I see him now" Brooke asked, as she pulled away from Chase. The man nod his head, as he leaded Brooke to see her brother. Lucas looked down at the hall, seeing Peyton and Haley walking in. He took a deep breath, as he walked towards them.

Peyton wrapped her arm around Haley's shoulder, when she notice Lucas walking towards them, his face was pale, his eyes were dull. She knew something was wrong. She stopped walking.

"Hey" Lucas said, as he stopped in front of the two woman that he loved.

"What's wrong" Peyton asked, as she watched his face.

"He has some cuts and bruises, a broken leg, some rib damage " he stops and rubs the back of his neck.

"What aren't you telling us?" Peyton questioned.

"He's in" he paused, looking at Haley, his eyes teared up " he's in a coma"

"OH GOD" Haley yelled, as Lucas pulled her to him.

"What do we do now?" Peyton asked, as she closed her eyes. Praying for Nathan.

"We wait, we pray, hope that he wakes up" Lucas sighed, as he pulled Peyton to him too. Three stood there holding on to each other. There heads snapped at the sound of Brooke's voice.

"The police thinks he try to kill himself" she said, in a disbelief voice.

* * *

Okay, well this was not so easy to write, like I said before I'm not really good writing emotions and stuff. But I try. Anyways thanks for the reviews, and for reading my story. Thanks to all my readers who have stuck with be through this whole fiction. You are the reason I keep writing. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

"What are you talking about Brooke?" Rachael asked, confusedly, as the rest of the group came closer to her.

"The police believe that the accident was on purpose. They said, that there was a man who witnessed the whole thing. " she took a deep breath. " The man said that Nathan drove straight into the tree, he didn't once try to turn the wheel or jump out of the car. He said, that Nathan let go of the wheel and, just let it happen like he just didn't care if he hit the tree or not. " she sighed loudly. "They also said that after he hit the tree." she closed her eyes.

"What happen after he hit the tree?" Peyton asked, as she reached for Brooke's hand trying to get her to go on.

"After he hit the tree, Nathan was bleeding pretty bad from the cut on his head. When the man told him to hold on, he's calling for help. Nathan said, please don't" she looked down at the ground.

"I don't understand, he didn't want help" Jake asked

"The man never got to questioned him because, he passed out right after he said it." Brooke begin to cry again.

"Was he drinking" Lucas asked.

No, I asked the doctor, he said there was no trace of alcohol in his system." she looked around the hospital waiting area.

"Do you really believe that the police could be right, that he did..........." Peyton began, but stopped she wasn't sure how to say it.

"NO, PEYTON, NATHAN WOULDN'T TRY TO KILL HIMSELF"Brooke yelled, as she pulled her hand away from her. "Why in the hell would you even think that" she asked, in a angry voice.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't mean to make you..............

"Just shut up Peyton" Brooke said, as she sat down putting her head and her hands.

"Brooke, look I don't want to piss you off, but Nathan has been acting kinda strange lately." Lucas said, as he pulled Peyton to him.

"Look Lucas, if there was something wrong with my brother I would know, okay. We tell each other ever thing." Brooke said, in her defense tone.

"I'm not saying there was or, that there is something wrong with him. But the past three weeks Nathan hasn't been Nath. He's late for practice, not showing up for school,we invited him over to watch a game or a party, He never wants to come. Hell I'm shocked that he actually came this weekend." Lucas said, in a serious tone.

"He's right Brooke, Nath isn't Nath anymore" Chase said, in a sad voice. As Jake and Rachael agreed with him.

"I can't believe you guys, My brother, your friend, is fighting for his life right now. All you guys think he purposely hurt himself. Some friends you are" she shook her head, as the angry build up.

"Brooke," chase begin, but she stopped him.

"Don't.....Nathan in I are close. If there was something wrong with him. He would of come to me. He knows I got his back, just like he has mine. I know my brother, better than any of you. Now if you will excuses me, I'm going back to his room to hold his hand and pray that he wakes up. You all should just go home." she said, as she turn to walk away, but stopped. "You know it's yours and Lucas fault he's here" she said, in a cold voice

"How in the hell do you figure that?" Jake asked, in a dry voice.

"Well let's see who car was he driving?" Brooke asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Brooke, He said he need to clear his head.I never thought he would end up here" Jake said, as he lowed his head.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T THINK AT ALL" She yell. " IF SOME...........................

"SHUT UP!" Haley yelled, "GOD DO YOU GUYS HERE YOURSELF, NATHAN IS FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE IN YOU GUYS ARE STANDING HERE FIGHT OVER WHO PUT HIM IN THERE. GROW UP PEOPLE." she sighed, as she run her hand through her hair.

"You know, I was wrong. I'm sorry Jake and Lucas for blaming you for this accident." she said, as the boys nodded there heads. "I should be putting the blame on the real reason my brother in laying in there." her eyes narrow on Haley

"Brooke it's no ones fault" Chase said, as he try to pull her to him, but she pushed him away.

"Oh, yeah it is, It's Haley's. For the last three months Nathan has try everything to get her, to notice him. But no he was never good enough for her. I honestly don't know what the hell he see in a selfish little bitch like you," she said, in a serous tone.

"BROOKE THAT'S ENOUGH" Lucas yelled. "Don't you dare blame Haley, Nathan did this himself,"

"Bullshit Lucas, he was happy when we first moved here. Then they go to that freaking dance and she makes out with him like she really cares for him. Giving him hope that they could be more. Then she turns around tells him it's mistakes, then go's back to her cheating, ass of a boyfriend." Brooke was pissed,

"Ex-boyfriend Brooke" Haley said, as she walked towards Brooke. " I'm sorry that I hurt him," she took a deep breath. " I need to see him"

"Oh, hell no" Brooke said, as she walked away. " you stay the hell away from him Haley" she yell, as she turned to corner.

* * *

Jake, Rachael,Peyton and Lucas decide to head back to the cabin it was four a.m. They were all pretty exhausted. Jake and Rachael when straight to bed. Leaving Peyton and Lucas alone in the living room.

"Do you think we should of left Haley there. I mean if Brooke comes out in founds her there. I'm afraid of what she would do." Peyton said, as she kicked off her shoes, than lay down next to Lucas on the couch.

"I don't know, I mean I understand Brooke beaning pissed. She has had a very emotionally day, but Haley isn't doing so good either. I think the two need to lean on each other. Because Brooke knows just like the rest of us........

"That Haley is completely in love with him." she finished for him. He nods his head. then kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't know what to do if Chase was laying in there." She whispered, as she cuddle closer to him.

"I know, I wouldn't either if that was Haley in there" he sighed, as he rubbed her back. "Or you, I'll probably go insane" he whispered, as she looks up at him smiling. She doesn't reply back. She just stares at him. "I love you" he whispered, as he brought his lips to hers.

"I love you too" She said, after they broke apart. " we should get some sleep," They both lay there with there eyes closed, both there minds are still racing, as they think of what will happen next. Will he wake up? or stay in a coma? or worst. Finally moments pass before the blonde's drift off to sleep.

* * *

Brooke paced back and forth in Nathans room. She was fighting sleep, she wanted to go back to the waiting area. For Chase to hold her, but she didn't want to face anyone. She looked at the window, as the rain poured down. Silently saying a little pray.

"Brooke" a voice whispered very low. "Brooke" the voice whispered, a little higher. Brooke turned around looking for the person who called her name. As her eyes glazed the room. They landed on Nathan, she slowly walked towards. Then busted out crying.

"Nathan, your wake" she cried, as she throw herself on him

"ooch" he yelled.

"OH MY GOD, I'm sorry" she said, as she jumped back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he looked around the room " So even with me laying on my death bed mom and dad never came" he asked, with a little frown

"No, they never answer the phone." she sighed. " They really love us huh?" she said, giving him a small smile

"We don't need them Brooke, we have each other" he said, as he reached for her hand. " well you have Chase now to, he seem very fonded of you" he smile

"yeah, it feels pretty good to have great friends, amazing boyfriend, well then you" she teased, "Nathan, did you..................." she tryed to found the right words.

"Yeah, Brooke, I can't explain why I did but I did. I let go of the wheel" he admitted,

"Why, would you do that? Nathan you have a great future a head of you, your going to go play basketball. You have great friends, and a pretty amazing, beautiful, creative sister" she said, with a little laugh

"I have a big ego sister" he teased, " where is everyone?" he asked, wondering if they all there.

"Well, I kinda yelled at everyone. So I really don't think they are here anymore." she said, sadly

"Oh" he was really hoping Haley was there. "Why did you yell at them?"

"Nathan, I was scared, I was going to lost you, and I was trying to be strong like you taught me. But it wasn't working" she said, as s few tears fell.

Nathan shook his head, as he got ready to responded. A nurse walked in " Oh. Mr. Davis, your awake" she said, as she walked over to him. Checking everything out. " Would you like for me to send your girlfriend in?" she asked, as both Brooke and Nathan looked at her confusedly.

"What"Nathan asked, as Brooke walked over to the door. She looked out seeing Haley talking and begging a nurse. She turns back around " yeah he would love for you to send his girlfriend in" Brooke winked, at him. Then followed the nurse out of the room. Nathan sat there confused, his eyes widen as the door open.

"Haley" he whispered.

"OH Nathan" she cried, as she throw herself on him. She kissed his check, his nose, his forehead, than his lips. "I love you" she whispered, as the pulled apart.

* * *

Okay, I know this was pretty much basic on Naley, but I needed to get them together. The next chapter will have a little time jump. It probably will be the last chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well here is the final chapter. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me from the beginning. And for reviewing, it means alot to me. I like to write I'm not the best writer, but I try. So anyways thanks. Especially to the ones below. You guys are the reason I kept writing. Thank you.**

**marybethothfan, Jaybaybieh18, jamyj30, Brase FTW, Juzzy88, lukenpeyton4ever, kylielink, lalez,**

* * *

**One year and a half later.**

Graduation Day came fast for Peyton, Brooke, Naley, Rachael, and Chase. They were finally high gradates. They were happy and sad, they are knew deep down that this was probably the last time they would be together for a long time. So Rachael decide to throw a goodbye seniors party at her house.

Nathan was headed off to play ball at Duke, Haley was headed to Yale. They both making promises to stay together never drifted apart. Haley was sad that she only had two months left with Nathan. She was worried they wouldn't make it,but Nathan told her that their love could make it through anything.

Brooke was heading to New York in two weeks, she had big dreams of been a fashion designer. She was always worried about her relationship with Chase. Chase was headed to Florida State to play ball. He promised Brooke that nothing would happen to them, He loved her and he was going to do whatever, it takes to make it work.

Rachael was going to LA, she didn't want to go to college. She had dreams to be an actress. She was a little heartbroken over Jake. Jake who went off to college last year, Met someone else a couple months later. It broke Rachael, but she knew in her heart that they just wasn't meant to be. One day she knows she will fine her true love.

"Okay, people we are going to quit with all this sadness" Rachael said, as they pulled up to her beach house. "We are going in here and, we are going to have a blast." she said, as she got at of the car.

"Come guys, Rachael right lets enjoy tonight, worry about tomorrow, later. " Chase said, as he pulled Brooke out of the car.

Everyone followed them in to the house. Peyton sighed, as she watched Rachael make out with some guy in the kitchen. Nathan and Haley were making out on the steps. Chase and Brooke were making out in living room. Peyton shook her head, grabbed a drink in headed for her in Lucas spot on the beach.

Peyton sat on beach looking at the ocean. It was a cool breezy night. She sat there with her knees to her chest. Her arms wrapped around them. She thought about Lucas just like she always did. Lucas was off at UNC playing ball, his dream school. Peyton missed him like crazy, they talked alot, and text like crazy. But she missed been in his arms.

* * *

Lucas walked into Rachael's place smiling big. He hasn't been home in four months, he was missing Peyton like crazy. He wanted to be at her graduation, but he had two exams he couldn't miss. She told him it was fine, but he heard the sadness in her voice. So as soon as he was done with the exams. He call in had a friend cover his shift at the local diner. So he could go surprise his girl.

"Lucas what are you doing here?" Haley asked, as she pushed Nathan way.

" I needed to see my girl" he said, as Haley jumped in his arms.

"aww, Luke I feel so special" Haley said, as she continued hugging her brother.

"Hales I love you, but I wasn't talking about you" he said, with a laugh at the look of hurt on her face

"Hey Luke" Nathans said

"Hey Nath, you treating my sister right" he asked,

"Yeah, man I will never let anything happen to her" Nathan said, as he pull Haley to him. Kissing her gently.

Lucas smiled at the sight. He was happy that Haley was finally with someone that treated her right.

"Luke, man what are you doing here?" Chase said, as he in Brooke walked over to them.

"Now Chase, you know he is only here for his girl."Brooke teased.

"Hey I wanted to see all you guys to, just not as much as I want to see my baby" Lucas admitted, as he scan the party for his girl. "Where is she?"

" I don't know, we haven't seen her sense. We got here about an hour ago" Haley said,in a worried tone.

"She has to be here somewhere" Chase said, as he looked around for his sister.

"Hey Lucas, do you know where Peyton is going to college next year" Brooke asked

"No she never really told me" Lucas said, honestly

"Really,I thought for sure you would know something" Haley said

"Why?" Lucas asked

"It's just that lately, we all have been talking about college and stuff. But Peyton never says anything about her future" Haley replied

Lucas starers at Haley for a moment. As he wonders what is really going on with Peyton. He had to admitted she was acting kinda of strange lately. "Well, If you guys don't mine, I'm going to go see me girl" he said, as he starts to walk towards the back.

"I told you, we don't know where she is" Haley yelled

"She is at our spot" he yelled back. As he walked out the back door.

* * *

He smiled, as he spotted her sitting on the beach in their spot. Her eyes were closed, her hair was blowing around. He stood still when he noticed what she was wearing. Her tight jeans with the whole in the right leg. And his Ravens jersey. She was so sexy when she wore his clothes. His smile got bigger, as his eyes landed on the promise ring that sat on her left hand.

"You sure are a sight for sore eyes" He said, in a loving voice, as he came closer to her.

Her eyes snapped open, her head popped up. "Lucas" she yelled, excitedly as she jump in to his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as his hands wrapped around her bottom. So she wouldn't fall. She cupped his face, " I missed you" she said, in the most honest, serious voice.

"Not as much, as I missed you" He whispered, in the same tone. He then lean down covering her lips with his. In a slow gentle loving kiss, that soon became passionate for awhile. "God I love you" he said, as they broke apart

"Not as much as I love you" she said, as she kissed him again. "How long are you here for?" she asked, with a huge smile. As her hands played with his shirt.

He sighed, " I have to go back in the morning, I work tomorrow afternoon." he replied sadly, his heartbroke, as her smile dropped. "Peyt, Baby I know this really suck right now, but we love each other. We are going to be okay. I promise." she said, as she set her back on the ground. His arms stay around her waist.

"You can't promise that Luke" she said, as her voice strained a little, her eyes glazed over. " This isn't working, like we thought it would" a few tears dropped for her burning eyes. She looked over at the waves. " We are grown up and, grown apart Lucas. " she cried, " I guess we just wasn't meant to be"

Lucas closed his eyes, as she said finished talking. "Peyton, we are meant to be, we are going to get married and, have children, are dreams are going to come true together. I promise" he said, as his voice started to stained. " Your my future Peyton, I love you, please don't give up us" he asked, in painful, pleading voice.

"I love you too," she locked eyes with him. " I got into NYU" she said, as his eyes widen. " So I guess, more distance for us"

"WOW" was all he could say. He pulled away from her, " Why New York?" he asked. as he looked out to the ocean

"It's a great school, a great art program to" She watched, as he shook his head. "Where do we go from here?" she questioned, afraid of the answer.

" I guess you go New York, I stay at UNC. We will be fine Peyton, our love can make it though anything" He walked back over to her. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do" she replied with so much honest.

"Do you trusted me?" He looked her straight in the eye.

"With all my heart" she said, in as serious tone.

"Good, then believe me, when I say that we will be fine. Our dreams will come true, even if I lose basketball tomorrow. As longer as you are in my life. That's all I need." He kissed her again. " Let's get married." he whispered.

"What?" her eyes widen. as she try to read his eyes, to see if he was been serious. She knows it sounds crazy, but she wants this more than anything.

"We love each other, let's go tonight in get marry. Your eighteen now Peyt, we don't need your dad to approve."He was dead serious, and she knew it.

"Yes!" she yelled. " Let's get married tonight" she giggled, as he kissed her neck. She cupped his face giving him one more passionate kiss. Then they jumped in his car. Smiling and laughing. Happier than they have ever been.

* * *

Exactly three hours later, they were husband and wife. They both knew, that the road was going to be long and hard. But their love was like no other. It was real, It was strong. It was true love. And True Love can stand the test of time.

* * *

Well, how was that for an ending. I wasn't really sure how to end this. But as long as Leyton together in the end. That's all that matters in the end, right?. Thanks for reading. Please review. I will be working on all my other story's now. So no news one for a while.


End file.
